In the Heat of the Moment
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: The Heroes find themselves being drawn together, and begin to understand how they are all connected… and how Peter just may need Claire more than he thinks. PeterClaire Rating may change due to language.
1. The Lies We Keep

In the Heat of the Moment

The Heroes find themselves being drawn together, and begin to understand how they are all connected… and how Peter just may need Claire more than he thinks.

Disclaimer: Heroes copyright NBC

Chapter 1: The Lies We Keep

"Can you keep a secret, Claire?" The Haitian repeated.

Claire gave a brisk nod. His hands… his hands that were encased over her mouth had a distinct smell to them… what was it… and then it hit her.

Zach.

He smelled like Zach's cologne.

"Good," The Haitian brought his mouth right next to her ear, so close his breath tickled her neck. "My ability is not permanent. The day will come when the fate of the world rests in your hands. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Claire nodded again. Please leave… the more she smelled Zach's scent, the more revolted she was becoming. This man had attacked Zach, and Lyle, and dear lord, her own mother, all masterminded by her father.

"Your father is not to know of our secret." He finally released her. "If it is found out, your friend, and your family will be killed. Understand?"

"Yes," She replied, "Who are you?"

"Your father will be home soon. You are to act as if you remember nothing." He walked toward her, "for now, you will sleep."

Xxx

Nathan Petrelli hated hospitals. It was one of those places where he wasn't in charge, and where he couldn't get answers he wanted. One thing he liked about the poles was that they were concrete. Numbers didn't lie. In hospitals there were too many risks, too many uncertainties, and Nathan couldn't deal with that. However, a hospital room was where fate found him, sitting in a chair next to a bed where his brother lay. Coma they were saying, due to a massive blow to his head. Peter's diagnosis was uncertain, and the staff all encouraged Nathan to talk to Peter. They said Peter could hear his voice.

But talk about what? Nathan wondered. Sit here and read him the newspaper? There was a swift knock on the door, and a nurse stuck her head in the room, "Can I get you anything, Mr. Petrelli?"

Yeah, first flight out of here…

"No thank you," Nathan said, flashing his best political smile. He fidgeted in the straight back chair and rested one leg on the other, bringing his arms forward and clasped. He stared at Peter, looking for any sign of life. _Are you in there, Pete?_

The nurse smiled as well, and made her way into the room, her shoes squeaking obnoxiously on the bleached hospital floor. She checked Peter's vitals and then turned to Nathan. "Has the doctor been in to see you?"

Nathan shook his head, "No."

The nurse frowned and checked Peter's chart. "Yes, I see notes here. Well, it's been three days, and standard procedure is that we start thinking about a feeding tube."

"Feeding tube," Nathan replied, resting his head on hand. Saying the words made his stomach hurt. His little brother in a coma, and now they were going to shove a tube down his throat? The catheter they had put it was bad enough. "Miss, my brother is twenty-nine years old."

The nurse gave a compassionate smile and said, "I understand, Mr. Petrelli, but he's going to need nourishment, and in his present state, he can't eat on his own." She paused, "A lot of family members get nervous when they hear the words. It doesn't mean we've given up hope. You shouldn't either. Peter does have brain activity. It's a good sign."

"What form do I have to sign?" Nathan asked.

Xxx

Claire awoke with a start. It was no longer night, the sun was bright and shining, even the birds were chirping. It was nothing like the way Claire felt; sad and scared. What did her father have to do with all of this?

Why did he have her brother and Zach's memories erased?

And he was going to do it to her, too.

_I can't trust him. All this time I thought I could, he's my father, and he's responsible for all of this…._

Jackie.

Was he somehow connected with her death? She wasn't sure she could stomach the truth. I have no to get out of here…

"Claire! Rise and shine or you'll be late for school!" Her mother's voice drifted up the stairs.

It was like a normal day to her. And Zach and Lyle, too. But how could she treat this day as normal when she knew the truth? How could she go on living the lie to protect them? It was difficult and easy all at the same time. She would simply smile and nod at her parents and the occasional peer, and continue her front as a normal Union Wells Cheerleader that would one day save mankind.


	2. Claire

My lovely reviewers, thank you!!! 

Chapter 2: Claire

Claire began her lonely walk home from school, away from everyone who wanted to know what happened in the last minutes of Jackie Wilcox's life. Claire had told the story numerous times, omitting some details.

Poor Jackie… she felt tears well up in her eyes.

It was hard enough dealing with her father and this double life he was leading. She had no idea who he was anymore, she wasn't sure if he had ever told her the truth once.

And that man… that man who had been sent to erase her memory…

It was a struggle smiling at her father, acting like nothing was wrong when she felt so betrayed by the man who had nurtured her.

Her walk home from school was now terribly lonely. What she would give to have Zach walking beside her, the crank of his bicycle filling in the background noise as they talked.

"Oh, Zach…" She whimpered, and a tear trailed down her cheek. He was her only friend, the only real person she could count on and now even that was gone. What was to become of Claire Bennet? Lost in her thoughts, she continued on her way… until the black limousine plowed into her.

The car hit her in the hip, and her body rolled up onto the hood, smashed the windshield, and then she fell to the ground again.

Claire faintly heard people shouting.

"Simmons, you hit a kid! Hope no one recognizes me down here…" Nathan Petrelli opened his door, and got out, removing his sunglasses. He knelt down to the victim. It was a girl. A blonde girl in a red and white cheerleading outfit. He checked for a pulse. It was there, and strong. "I think she'll be okay." He told Simmons, his terrified driver.

Claire shook her head, and got up on all fours.

"Don't move, kid. Ambulance is on the way." Nathan said, a cell phone to his ear.

"I don't need an ambulance," she whispered, and got to her feet.

She felt a pain in her neck, and when she stretched it, she felt a bone pop back into place. Man that felt good.

She heard a loud thud, and saw that the man who had been driving the limousine lay on the ground. Shit, she must have looked bad… She turned to the man on the cell phone. He wore a business suit, looked very professional, but right now his jaw was wide open, and he was starring at her. His cell phone dropped to the ground. The impact of the small device against on the asphalt told her it was time for her to run. She could make a brake for it, but the man was too close, closer than arm's length.

"I'm fine…" She started.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Just a cheerleader," She whispered. The answer seemed vague enough. Maybe he wouldn't push her for her name.

"Your neck… this big wound just healed…all by itself… in seconds." He panted.

"Must have been superficial…" She said. Good, he didn't pester her for her name. Maybe she could get out of here if he was occupied with his driver.

"There's blood all over my windshield…" The man said, and ran a hand through his hair, and down across his strong jaw line.

"Barely broke the skin…" She stuttered.

"Least let the paramedics look at you. They're coming for my driver anyway." He nodded to the unconscious man and bent down to him.

"No thanks." Claire smiled and turned on her heel, "Sorry about the windshield." _Good, he's preoccupied…_

"Well, let me give you a ride home."

Claire smiled, "I don't think that car's going to be driving anywhere for awhile."

"I can have another car here in ten minutes." He said.

"Why do you want to get me into a car so badly?" She asked.

"I'm not a child molester, kid." He flashed her a smile, "I'm a politician."

"I don't live far." Claire said, and turned her back to him. Luckily, Odessa, Texas was a small city, and just now a small group of people was forming around the scene.

"Remember, Vote Petrelli!" He called to her retreating back.

Claire turned. "Petrelli… do you know a man named Peter?"

Nathan gave a brisk nod, "He's my brother."

Claire smiled, "He saved my life."

Nathan stared at her a moment. "You're the cheerleader in the painting."

"What painting?"

"Peter said you can heal," He whispered, careful of the pedestrians. "That you healed him before."

Claire stared at him.

"He really needs you now."

"Where is he? Can I speak to him?"

"He's in a coma at Odessa General."

"What?!" Claire exclaimed.

"He hit his head pretty bad."

Claire shook her head. This was unbelievable. Just a few days he had saved her life. He had been talking to her, he had been fine, if not a little pale. Claire felt tears well in her eyes for the second time that day… _this is all my fault…_

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you and your…neck…" Nathan told her, "But Peter thinks you can heal, it may just help if you're there."

"I'll do anything I can." She said. "It's my fault he's in this mess."

"Hey now, don't go blaming yourself, kid. Riding in on a white horse, that's always been his style. He's always been the noble one."

Sirens were ringing loud and clear now. Help was on the way.

Claire fidgeted, "I have to go."

Nathan gave a brisk nod. "Room 618 B."


	3. 618 B

Chapter 3: Room 618 B

Claire couldn't quite believe that it was Peter that lay before her in the bed, so weak and helpless. She stood by his bedside, and looked back at Nathan who was standing in back of her.

"Try talking to him." He suggested.

"Peter?" She asked. "It's me, Claire Bennet. The… the cheerleader you saved." She reached out and lightly placed her hand on his, and her eyes followed all of the fluids that were flowing into him through tubes. "I'm sorry this happened to you. It's my fault."

She felt a small nudge at the back of her leg. She turned and found that Nathan had dragged a chair over for her to sit in.

"I'd rather stand." He said, crossed his arms, and turned to the window.

Claire curled up in the chair next to his bed, her hand still on his. "I know you're like me, and I know you'll find your way back." And then more quiet still, "I really hope."

A mere ten minutes passed. Nathan had his back to them, starring thoughtfully out the window as if it held all the secrets in the world. Claire had not changed her position. Her hand was still on his, reading his face, hoping for a sign. Any sign.

_Come on…_

_Let me help him… it worked before…_

And then all of the sudden, Peter's eyes snapped open and he took in huge mouthfuls of air. Nathan turned on a dime, studying his brother, his mouth open. Claire removed her hands at once, and got awkwardly to her feet, ready to run if Nathan decided to call in the feds. The last thing she needed was to be poked and prodded like some lab rat.

"Peter," Nathan said, brushing his brother's hair off of his forehead. "You're back."

Peter had stopped gasping for breath, and was now surveying his surroundings, his eyes darting wildly from the small girl who stood anxiously by his bedside, to his brother whose mouth had not stopped flapping. Peter could only hear bits and pieces of what his brother was saying, it sounded jumbled as if there was cotton in his ears. And the room was slowly spinning. His throat hurt like hell. He put his hand to his throat, but Nathan slapped it away. What the hell? Did they give him a feeding tube? And dear God… they had given him a catheter. How long had he been out?

_Nathan, shut up and let me focus…_

Finally, everything seemed to be falling into place. He could hear his brother clearly now, and the room had become still.

"Don't just stand there kid, get a nurse!" Nathan barked.

The girl took a step backward and then scampered out of the room.

Peter's eyes once again fell on his brother.

"Can you hear me, Pete?" Nathan whispered.

Peter nodded.

"Don't move, you have a feeding tube."

There was the sound of footsteps, and a nurse marched in followed by a doctor, and Claire brang up the rear.

XXX

The doctor declared Peter nothing short of a miracle. Afterall, it wasn't everyday that someone woke up from a coma alert and ready for action. Peter had his feeding tube and catheter removed, and was given a clean bill of health, and prescribed to leave come morning.

Once the door was safely shut behind the hospital staff, Peter cleared his throat and turned to the cheerleader. She sat in the chair by his bedside, and smiled at him. "Was it you?" He asked. His voice sounded raw and scratchy, and for a second he didn't even recognize it.

She smiled at him, and nodded. "I guess so."

"You saved my life." He said with a lopsided grin, "Twice." He added.

"I was in the right place." She said with a smile.

He smiled too, and then turned to his brother, "Still think it's all insanity?"

"I don't know what it is, Pete. I just want to get you out of here and home to mom, she's been calling nonstop. Simone's been calling too."

"I can't go home, Nathan. I can't go back to New York. I'm the bomb."

Nathan ran his hands through his hair, "Not this again." He turned to Claire, "My brother thinks he's going to explode in New York."

Claire turned to Peter, a shocked expression on her face, "What makes you think that?"

"I had a vision."

"Go on," She whispered, inching her chair closer to him.

"Great, more crazy talk." Nathan mumbled.

"Isaac, this painter in New York, he paints the future, and he painted this bomb exploding in Manhattan on November 8th. Everything he painted has come true. But earlier in my vision…"

"Dream." Nathan cut in.

"I was in New York." Peter continued. "Traffic was stopped. You were there, and you, Nathan, and Hiro and Ando... you don't know them yet, but you were all running from me, and I burst into flames."

"Oh my God," Claire whispered.

"I have to keep myself away from New York." He turned to Claire, "Any good hotels you know?"

She didn't reply, but stared down at the floor, one of her legs shaking nervously.

Peter watched Claire with concern. He didn't know her well at all, but it didn't take a genius to know that she was upset about something. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well," She fidgeted in her chair nervously, "Speaking of that, I'm kind of homeless."

Peter's brows knitted. "What do you mean? I met your father… did you run away?"

"No," She shook her head, "No, nothing like that. It turns out that my father has been lying to me this whole time. He knows about my ability, and he has this man who is like us… he can erase memories." She took a deep breath and continued, "He already erased the memories of my brother and my friend because they knew about me, and tonight…. he sent him to erase my memory too."

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"He let me go." Claire said with a shrug. "He told me I had to keep a secret, that he'd kill my family if I didn't." She paused, and took in their faces from Peter's anxious to Nathan's utter shock.

"You're both nuts." Nathan said.

Xxx

"How long has she been in there?" Mr. Bennet asked the nurse in charge of Peter's care.

"Since this afternoon." The nurse replied.

Mr. Bennet turned to the Haitian, "Once they're asleep, make sure they're out for awhile. I want them brought to the lab."


	4. The Lab

Chapter 4: The Lab

"We have to find Peter." Isaac said, surveying his latest painting. It was of Peter on fire in Manhattan.

Hiro and Ando exchanged glances.

"How do we do that?" Hiro asked.

"I have his number, but he's not answering." Isaac shrugged, "I could ask my ex-girlfriend where he went."

"Yes, whoever will help." Hiro said.

Isaac sighed and dialed Simone's number. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Xxx

"I want the senator and Gray brought to my office."

Mr. Bennet couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Sir, Gray is a murderer. He tried to kill my daughter…" As Mr. Bennet spoke on the phone he surveyed the sleeping Claire through a plate glass window.

"_Whose_ daughter?" The voice asked. "I understand the risks, Bennet. He'll remain heavily sedated while in my presence. Yours isn't the only lab, you know."

"I understand, sir, but…"

"I have plans for these two. I'll expect them within the hour."

"Yes, sir, I'll be right there." Mr. Bennet said, "See you soon, Mr. Linderman."

Xxx

Claire wasn't sure if it was the sudden change in comfort, but she lay on something much softer than the chair in the hospital. Or that she could no longer hear the smooth rhythmic breathing of Peter's that had lulled her to sleep. And that's why she awoke in a panic. She awoke in a warm bed in a room devoid of all color.

_Am I in jail?_

Claire got to her feet and stared around the room. There was a large glass window before her, and a toilet to the right of the bed. A single lonely light bulb hung in the center of the room.

"Hello?" Claire asked. It was strange, there was no echo, but the room reverberated with almost a metallic hum.

"Hello, Claire."

Claire snapped her head to the big window. Her father stood before her, hands clasped in front of him as if he were delivering a formal address.

"Dad?"

"Hi, baby."

"What is this? What are you doing?" Her voice came out small and choked, and scared. The sight of her father did nothing to comfort her, there was something about him that was different…

"We just need to run a few tests."

"Tests…" Her voice trailed off, a vision of people in radioactive gear poking her with needles. "Dad, I want to get out of here..."

He held up his hand to silence her. "This is for your own good, Claire. I'm just trying to protect you."

_What?! _She screamed subconsciously.

"Trying to protect me? By keeping me held hostage? By treating me like a lab rat?"

Mr. Bennet crossed his arms and said, "We had the man who tried to kill you in custody here. Due to… unfortunate circumstances, we had him moved. Here is where I can keep you safe. You'll find you can't use your powers here."

"Peter can keep me safe!" She wrapped her arms around herself, "Where is he?" The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the chair by Peter's bed. Peter had dozed off too, and Nathan had said he was going to grab a hotel for the night.

"Mr. Petrelli's here. We sedated him too." Her father said.

Claire shook her head, and sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes on her lap. What the hell was going on? Her nice, quiet life had been turned upside down and torn apart. She had been the little princess, daddy's little girl, and now the man she had called her father stood before her behind a plate glass window. Claire felt very alone, and very afraid. She longed for something familiar, something she could hold onto.

Zach didn't remember, nor did her brother.

Peter.

Peter would sympathize with her, he'd understand.

"Claire, look at me."

"Can I talk to Peter?" She asked, not meeting his eye.

"When the time is right."

"Why are you doing this?" When she finally did meet his eye, tears glistened in hers. "I trusted you. You were my father, I…"

"I still am your father."

"Not anymore." She whispered.

"You don't understand. I'm trying to protect you. This is all for you, Claire Bear."

The nickname he had given her as a child did nothing to calm her nerves. Her father who had held her and cuddled her her whole life now acted cold and alien toward her.

"How long will you keep me here?" She asked.

"Until he's caught."

"And then I can go home?"

"You won't even remember being here, Princess." He smiled. "We can all go back to normal." He smiled, "Speaking of normal, how about some food? We can make your favorite. Anything you want."

"I'm not really hungry, Dad." She said with almost a snort. Had he really thought she would want to eat after everything that happened?

Secretly inside she was starving, but she didn't think she could force down even the tiniest morsel of food.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" He asked.

Her favorite. They had been her favorite since she was a toddler. Every Saturday morning, her father would be at the stove, flipping the flapjacks, and when she came down to breakfast, a huge stack would be waiting just for her. Claire closed her eyes, trying to hide the tears threatening to fall. Those Saturday mornings were something she loved about her father; it was a time when she felt like she was special. Like he loved her.

Now everything had changed. Now she didn't know what to think.

"Who are you?" She asked. "The truth."

"You know I can't tell you who I work for."

"Why? Is it the feds? CIA?"

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "You have no idea what kinds of things I've done for you."

"I never asked you to do any." She said.

"There will come a day when you'll thank me." He said, turned on his heel, and left the room.


	5. Harness

Chapter 5: Harness

Peter stared at the man through the plate glass window. He looked familiar… Claire's father. He was Claire's father!

"Good morning, Mr. Petrelli." Mr. Bennet said.

"Where am I?" Peter asked.

"You could say this magnificent lab is a school." Mr. Bennet said, "We're always learning here."

"What have you done with Claire and my brother?"

"I assure you no harm will come to my daughter."

"And Nathan?"

Mr. Bennet smirked, "Quite a miracle, aren't you? In a coma for the past three days, and now look at you. Strong as a horse."

Peter was unnerved by this quick change in subject, "Let me out of here." He demanded.

"Not just yet." Mr. Bennet said. "We're really interested in you, Mr. Petrelli. And, we know you're just as curious."

"About what?"

"Just what it is you can do. Isn't that what you've been wondering the past few months?"

Peter didn't answer.

"Aren't you at least tempted to know how you can harness your energy? How to control it?"

"I want to see my brother."

Mr. Bennet smirked, "I'm sure you will… in due time."

Three females appeared beside Mr. Bennet. They were clad entirely in white, in Muslim garb. Peter could only see their almond shaped eyes. It was the only part of their bodies that was visible.

"Take him." Mr. Bennet told them. "Enjoy your session, Mr. Petrelli, and… be kind to my nurses." He smirked again, and strolled off down the hall.

The door opened, and the nurses walked in, converging on Peter. Peter felt something like an electric sizzle run down his spine. It was the same feeling he got when he was close to Nathan and Claire.

They're like you. Use their abilities against them.

But they were strong. Too strong.

The nurses clamped their hands around Peter's wrists and in seconds had shackled him. Peter tried to break free of their grips, but found he couldn't; why were they able to use their abilities while he was not?

He was being dragged out of his room and down a hallway.

"Where are you bringing me?" He demanded, trying to dig his heels into the floor, but they just screeched loudly on the polished linoleum.

Not one answered, or even looked at him.

Peter tried to walk as fast as they were walking without getting into a swift jog, as soon as he tried to slow, the nurse in back of him would step on his feet and give him a hard shove on the back.

Soon they arrived at a door. It was almost hard to decipher, everything here was startling white, and seemed to blend. The door opened, and the nurses thrust him inside, locking it behind him.

Peter stared around the room. His eyes hurt. This room was not white, but a dull tan color that was stuccoed to the wall. Peter thought it looked almost like a lunch room, as there were four long Formica tables and chairs to match. But he was alone, until something moved out of the corner of his eye. Peter turned, and found a man standing in the corner. He was surveying Peter oddly. He was about 6'2, with a shaved head, and a long crooked nose.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

The man's eyes bulged. "Can you see me?" He had a strong English accent.

Peter nodded.

The man walked forward until he was eye to eye with Peter. Peter noticed that the man was like a hologram. Being this close to him, he could see straight through him to the other side of the room.

"Then you're the one we've been waiting for." The man said, a huge grin on his face.


	6. Romulus and Remus

Thank you everyone for your kind comments and reviews! Sorry about the minor grammatical errors! 

Chapter 6: Romulus and Remus

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, "Who are you? What the hell is this place?"

"That's exactly what I thought when I was brought here ten years ago. I was angry like you, I didn't understand… but now I do, Mr. Petrelli, oh, this place is fantastic!"

"How do you know my name?" Peter snapped.

"You honestly think we haven't been watching you?" He asked.

"Why have you?"

"To make you understand how to save the world." Jacques said simply.

Peter gawked at him. His jaw flopped open. How could he know… how could this man possibly know _everything_?

"But you already did that, didn't you?" The man exclaimed, "You saved the cheerleader, and now you're here, and I just have to say well done, Peter, well done!" He clapped him on the back.

It was strange to Peter, seeing this faint outline of a man touch him.

"Oh, sorry," The man said, and in mere seconds was no longer transparent. "I'm Jacques, by the way."

"Jacques? You sound English to me." The comment slipped out of Peter before he could stop it. He wasn't sure what it was about him, but Peter felt himself beginning to relax. Either that or this man was completely insane.

"My parent's idea of a joke." Jacques shrugged.

"You can turn invisible?" Peter asked.

Jacques nodded, "So can you."

"So how do you know I won't turn invisible and run out of here?" Peter asked.

"Because I know you better than you think." Jacques said, " Peter Anthony Petrelli, born in Brooklyn, but your brother would never admit to that, raised in Manhattan. You're a Gemini, you're thirty years old, and you're a hospice nurse. You enjoy cooking, moonlit walks on the beach… need I go on?" Jacques asked brightly.

"Twenty-six," Peter sputtered, "I'm twenty-six years old." What more could he say? Everything else was dead on.

"My mistake." Jacques said, "Besides, that door is reinforced, as is this facility. You can only use your powers in here."

"Those women…" Peter said.

"They are something, aren't they?" Jacques said, "I have my eye on the feisty one, the one that used to step on my feet."

"Who are they… _what_ are they?"

"They're like us." Jacques said, "Only… well, they've been bread, created to work in this place and ONLY this place. I'm not even sure if they're capable of speech."

"Bread?" Peter asked, searching his memories for any sign that he might have been bread also.

"Yes, our boss's special recipe. They're created with an irregularity that causes them to have an immunity to our reinforced lab." He smiled an added, "Don't worry, you were a love child."

"What kind of a life is this for them?" Peter asked.

"They're machines, Peter." Jacques said, "They have no feelings. They do what they're told."

"Because you haven't let them feel anything…"

"Peter Petrelli, always putting others before himself!" Jacques grinned, "But don't turn all humanitarian. They're here and they work because this is the only way."

"Only way for what?" Peter asked.

"To get you to listen." Jacques said, "If I stopped you on the street and told you I could turn invisible, you would have thought me completely mental."

"I met a time traveler from the future." Peter said.

"Oh." Jacques said, "Well this is the way it's been done for years. Worked out completely fine."

"You said I already saved the world…" Peter started.

"By saving Claire." Jacques replied, "But that was only the first phase of your destiny."

"You know Claire?"

"I am not permitted to meet her as of yet, for now, you're my focus." He said, "But yes, I know of her. The indestructible girl! Remarkable from what I hear."

"Claire is very special." Peter said.

Jacques beamed at him.

Peter felt his face grow hot, so he changed the subject, "What about my destiny?"

"You will lead, Peter. You will lead a group of people with abilities. They will look to you for answers, which is why you need me to show you how to answer them. I will teach you, and you will follow. I can teach you how to control and harness abilities, and recall them at your leisure. You can call me Obi-Wan if you wish." He beamed again.

Peter shook his head, "Wait. Am I supposed to be grateful you kidnapped me?" All of this was starting to feel very surreal to him, and he wondered if he was still dreaming in the hospital.

Jacques beamed for a third time, "In time, yes."

Xxx

Nathan woke with one hell of a headache. Had he been drugged? Where was he? He could see nothing in the darkness, the pitch blackness of the room. Suddenly a light was turned on. The illumination made his eyes feel like they were being jabbed with ice picks. Nathan was in a holding room of some sort, stark white walls with a small toilet to the left of him. A small table and chairs sat in the corner. He sat on a small cot, and noticed that during the night someone had changed his clothes. He now wore a white sweatshirt and pants.

The hospital… he had been at the hospital…

"Evening, Mr. Petrelli."

Nathan turned, and found a man staring at him from the other corner of the room, flanked by two henchmen. The man was roughly his height, dressed in an Armani suit, and wore a white Fedora that clashed horribly with his outfit. A cigar was clenched in his teeth; even in the light Nathan could saw a sparkle of gold among them.

"Christ, Linderman, did you kidnap me?" Nathan asked.

Mr. Linderman smirked, "No, Mr. Petrelli, just brought a puppet home. Have a seat." He nodded to the small table and chairs.

Nathan eyed the mob boss carefully, and sat across from him. Nathan wasn't a man who was easily intimidated, and did his best to keep his square jaw tight. "Now listen, when you gave me that money, I was under the assumption that we would conduct business over the phone."

"Phones can be bugged, Petrelli. This way is concrete. We're talking one on one." He leaned in closer, "No one can hear us."

Nathan cleared his throat, "Where are my clothes?"

"Being laundered."

"What about my brother?"

"We have other plans for Peter."

A darkness crossed Nathan's face. How dare he sit here and threaten Peter. "Now look, you leave Peter out of this. This is between you and me."

"If you want to leave Peter out of this, you won't make a fuss, and will do exactly as I say." He light another cigar and continued, "We have a tape, Petrelli, of you with one of our other associates."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"How quickly you forget the blonde in Vegas." Linderman said.

Recognition shown on Nathan's face. The girl that rocked his world. The blonde… Nicki… Linderman laughed.

"Yes, she was working for us."

"You're black mailing me?" Nathan hissed.

"Isn't that the way politics work?" Linderman puffed eagerly on the cigar.

"I don't care." Nathan said and got up from the table, "Show the world."

"What about your poor handicapped wife, Heidi?" Linderman asked, "What would she think? Or your sons, hearing that from kids at school? How would they view their disgraced father? You'd be finished, Petrelli, and you know it. Everything you ever worked for would have been in vain. You'd be run out of Manhattan like that rat you are."

"What do you want me to do?" Nathan whispered. Maybe he could do this one thing for Linderman, and then somehow give him back the funds. _Yeah, and then screw any chance you had of being elected…_

But how much did getting elected matter when his family was involved?

"It's simple. I only want you to retrieve my daughter from your brother's care."

Nathan turned, his brows knitted, "Claire? Claire, the Cheerleader?"

"Yes."

"Have your men go get her…" Nathan's voice trailed off, his pupils dilated, and his breath shallowed. There had to be more to it than a delivery boy. Think, Nathan think… "You want me to kill my brother." Even as it passed Nathan's lips, he felt his body heave. The very idea made him sick. Kill his brother, kill Peter…

Linderman smiled, "I said nothing of the sort."

"You know Peter would never let me take her while there is breath in his body!" Nathan shouted, his lip curled, and his chest heaving.

Linderman extinguished his cigar, "I want her, by any means necessary."

"I WON'T DO IT!" Nathan yelled, "This is insane! I'M NO PUPPET!" He slammed his hands down on the table. The hit nearly broke it in two.

"Do this for me and consider your debt repaid." Linderman said calmly, "And be prepared to start addressing yourself as Congressman Petrelli." Linderman smirked, "Think of the good you could do for this country. Your brother is just one little insignificant speck on the road, a comma in the story of your life."

"Why does Peter bother you so much?" Nathan whispered, his blood pressure slowly dropping.

"Because his ability gives him too much of a liability. Yes, we know about him, as we know about you." He placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder, "You have till morning to think it over."

Xxx

Linderman left the room, reached into his jacket pocket, and dialed. "Give me the teacher."

"Boss?" A voice asked.

"How is Subject A coming along?"

"Fantastic, Mr. Linderman. Peter is definitely the one we've been waiting for."

Linderman smiled, "Good."

"And Subject B?"

"Just fine. I don't foresee any difficulties. Keep me updated." He disconnected the call, and turned to watch Petrelli through a two-way mirror. What a glorious day it would be when the two brothers killed each other just to lay hand on his daughter.


	7. Reunited

Chapter 7: Reunited

Mohinder Suresh angrily pushed himself away from his desk. He rolled backwards in his computer chair and came to an abrupt stop when he hit a box on the floor. The cell phone in his ear and the annoying ring were really aggravating him.

Godammit, Eden, where are you?

The last time he spoke with her was vague enough, and now her phone did nothing but ring. He had left her numerous voice mails over the week, none she returned, and Mohinder was getting a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad happened to her. He slammed the phone down, and ran his hands through his hair, and pushed craned his neck back, just enough for his eyes to rest on his father's book that lay on the box behind him.

Mohinder jumped out of the chair, and turned to the book. Frustrated he yelled, "Leave me alone for a moment!" Ever since he had found the list, he had thought about nothing else. He had stared at the list night and day, and now could recite it as well as a phone book. It was necessary should that man with the glasses who had found his way into his cab come calling again. He had to find these people. He couldn't let his father down. He wouldn't.

Fresh air.

Yes, that was what he needed to clear his head. He abandoned his research and stepped outside. He breathed in the thick Manhattan air with a smile, trying to release all of his tension on the wind. Angry motorists yelled to each other, buses rumbled by, people hurried past him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, losing himself in the beautiful New York melody.

"Dammit!" He heard someone yell, and then he felt a sharp pain on his foot.

Mohinder opened his eyes abruptly and found a beautiful young woman struggling with a very large portfolio that she had dropped. "Sorry," She said, "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all," Mohinder said, and bent to help her.

"Canvas isn't easy to transport." The woman said and smiled at him, her clear blue eyes sparkling.

"Are these paintings?" Mohinder asked.

"Yeah," She said. "My ex is a painter, I have to bring these to Texas, and I'm going to miss my plane because I can't seem to find a cab in this city."

Mohinder shot her a look, "I'm a cab driver."

The woman's eyes bulged. "Off duty I bet."

"We're never off duty." He said with a smile. "Wait here and I'll get my keys." He jogged up the steps to his apartment, and called down to her, "Out of curiosity, what is the artist's name? Perhaps I heard of him."

"Isaac," She said, "Isaac Mendez."

A chill ran up Mohinder's spine. "Pardon?"

"Isaac Mendez." The woman repeated.

Mendez, Isaac, Manhattan, New York. Yes, Mohinder knew that name. He was on the list, and here was this woman standing on his doorstep, practically taking Mohinder to him. "I was wondering if you would do me a favor?" He asked.

"What's that?"

"Call the airport and book me a flight. I have a lot to tell you, Miss…"

"Devereaux. Simone Devereaux. And you are?"

"Mohinder Suresh."

"Peter talked about you…" She whispered.

"I see we both have lots to talk about." Mohinder said. "Come inside, I won't be long."

Xxx

"That's it, Peter!" Jacques cried as Peter successfully recalled Claire's ability. Peter stared as the small wound on his arm healed itself. "Fantastic!" Jacques cried, "How long has it been since you've seen her?"

Peter shook his head, "I've lost count of the days."

"I can tell you how long." Jacques said, "More than a week."

"Feels like years." Peter replied. "Is she okay?"

Jacques shook his head, "I can't tell you that."

"And my brother… I've done all you've asked. I just want to talk to him."

"I can't tell you that either. What I can tell you is that with continued practice, you'll be unstoppable."

Peter grunted.

"You're discouraged."

"I want to see Claire and my brother." Peter said. "Or I won't continue with this."

Jacques held up his hands defensively. "I'll have a word with the boss."

"Mr. Bennet?"

"No." Jacques said with a laugh. "He takes orders just like I do. I'll have the nurses bring you back."

And for once, as Peter waited, he knew what to expect.

XXX

Claire was jolted awake when the door to her room opened and the nurses walked in, shackled her, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, trying to keep up with their rapid footsteps.

No answer.

"Who are you?" Claire tried again.

Still, no response.

"I'm talking to you… at least look at me!"

They rounded a corridor, and stopped before another plate glass window. On the other side sat Peter Petrelli in a room identical to hers. He sat on his bed, hands clasped and resting on his knees, and his eyes were locked on the floor. He didn't even look up as she stood before him.

Claire grinned from ear to ear and shouted, "Peter!" It had been at least a week since she had been brought to this facility, since she had seen him.

He turned his head, and smiled his lopsided smile. The nurse opened the door, and let her go into the room. The door was closed and locked immediately. Claire waddled over to him in her shackles. He stood as well, and she noticed that he was shackled too. She couldn't even raise her arms to give him a hug. As she tried, the cuffs bit into her skin. The simple act that was forbidden to her almost made her burst into tears.

These people had denied her home, and now even the slightest hint of human affection.

Peter reached out, and grabbed her hand. "I'm here." He said.

Claire felt her body relax somewhat. Having him here, simply holding her hand was the familiarity she needed. She could trust Peter, she was sure of it.

"I'm sorry," Claire whispered, and her eyes filled with tears, "I-I…I had nothing to do with this. My dad… I don't even know who he is anymore… I…" She whimpered, "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head, "No. No, I'm okay. Are you holding up okay?"

"I just really want to go home, Peter."

Peter's grasp on her hand tightened, "I know you do." He shook his head, "Have you seen Nathan? They won't answer me when I ask about him."

She wiped a few tears away with her free hand, "No. I'm sorry, I haven't seen him."

"You don't have to apologize to me." Peter said, "None of this is your fault."

And Claire broke down completely, her small shoulders wretching her body with sobs.

"Hey," Peter said softly, and rested his forehead against hers. "We'll get out of here, I promise."

Claire moved her eyes up to meet his. He gave a small reassuring smile. But this weeping girl wasn't the Claire Bennett who had run into him in her high school, or who sat holding his hand by his bedside, reminiscing about Jackie Wilcox, the cheerleader Sylar mistook her for and killed. No, this was a young girl who had been betrayed by everyone in her life, even her own father. Peter could relate to that to an extent, not being close to his own father. "I'm not going anywhere," He whispered.

It was the reassurance she needed. Claire wasn't sure if it was her emotional state, or that he had swore his life to protect her, but she suddenly realized how handsome Peter Petrelli was. His rugged dark hair that always managed to fall in his eyes, to his lopsided grin that made her heart flutter, Peter had it going on. And to add it together, he was also noble and had a beautiful soul.

Claire returned the smile.

"Have you met Jacques?" Peter asked.

Claire shook her head, "Who's that? I haven't been let out of that room until now. I've only had contact with my father... I mean, Jack Bennet."

Peter frowned. Why were they treating her like a prisoner?

"He's like us. He can turn invisible. He knows things."

"Is he a prisoner too?"

"No." He answered.

"You're helping him?!" She screeched.

"He's like us, Claire. He's been teaching me how to use my powers."

"How do you know that?" She asked, "How do you know he's not mind-washing you or… or something?!"

"I don't." Peter said, "It's just a feeling I have."

"Peter, please," She whimpered, "You're all I have left."

The comment made his heart break. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere, Claire."

She buried her face in his shoulder again.

The door opened again, and three nurses walked inside. One grabbed Claire around the wrist and the other two held Peter back.

"No, please!!" Claire cried as she was pulled away from him. "Please, not yet!"

But her cried and efforts were futile.

Claire was pulled from the room. The last thing she heard before the door slammed shut was Peter calling her name.


	8. Among Friends

Chapter 8: Among Friends

Claire was certain something not right was going on. Nurses ran back and forth in front of her window. There was shouting. Something was happening. It sounded crazy, but she was starting to feel comfortable in her small cubicle. Now she was scared again. She saw men and women in black uniforms with the words FBI stitched on the back. FBI…. FBI! Help was coming!

Seconds later, her door was kicked down, and a woman with shoulder length blonde hair followed by a portly man with short dark hair entered her room. They looked vaguely familiar…

"Claire Bennet?" The woman asked.

Claire nodded.

"I'm Audrey, this is Matt. We're here to get you out of here."

"I'm getting nothing." Matt said, "What is this place?"

"Where's Peter?" Claire demanded.

And then she saw him run by her window and into her room.

"Peter!" She cried and threw her arms around his neck. God, it felt so good to have physical contact with him besides handholding, and she might have held onto longer than she should have.

Matt cleared his throat. "We're clear, it's time to go, folks."

"Where's my brother?" Peter asked.

Matt shook his head, "There are no other civilians here. What's his name?"

"Nathan Petrelli."

Matt shook his head again, "Just you two."

"What about Jacques?"

Matt shook his head, "We're clear."

"How did you find us?" Claire asked Audrey.

She nodded to Matt, "He did."

Xxx

Peter and Claire sat side by side in the small holding room.

"Not another cell…" She mumbled.

"It won't be long." Audrey said, "Matt just has a few questions." She left the room and Matt walked in.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked. "Do you need anything?"

"We're fine." Peter said.

_What makes you two special?_

The thought barged into Peter's head. But it was more than that… it sounded like a voice, like… the FBI officer who sat before them.

"What?" He asked.

_I didn't say anything…._

Now that sounded like Claire. Like Claire was speaking without moving her lips.

Peter grabbed the glass of water that was on the table and chugged it down. He was hearing voices inside his _head._

_Is he feeling okay?_

Claire again.

Both of them watched Peter anxiously.

_Can you hear me?_

Matt pulled out a bottle of aspirin, watching Peter.

Peter could feel himself start to sweat.

_Please be okay, Peter. I need you._

Claire put her hand on his arm. He gave her a quick smile.

"Do you need to lie down?" Claire asked him. _What should I do? I should do something…_

Peter locked his eyes on Matt. "What are you doing to my head?" He got out.

_Can you hear me? _It was the officer.

"_Yes._" Peter grunted. He put both hands to his temples. What the hell was going on?

"Do you need aspirin?" Claire asked. _Should I heal him? Am I healing him? Can I heal headaches?_

Matt studied Peter closely and pushed the bottle to him, _Look at me._

Peter turned his attention to Matt.

Matt gave a nod. _So there are others._

Claire looked back and forth between them.

_So that's why he kidnapped you…_The voice drifted into Peter's head. _He kidnapped me too._

"What's going on?" Claire demanded. The two of them sat there, just staring at each other. _Should I get help?_

_And what can she do?_ Matt thought.

_Nothing._ Peter thought back immediately. _She just happened to be with me._

_It's_ _okay, you're among friends here._ The officer thought.

"Someone say something!" Claire demanded and smacked her hand on the table, unfortunately going through the glass of water.

Peter finally turned his attention to Claire.

"Peter?" She asked softly. _Are you okay? _

"Claire!" He nodded to her hand.

She looked down and then noticed the smashed glass. She moved her hand up and lamely cried out in pain. She began pulling the shards of glass out.

Matt jumped to his feet. "I'll get some first aid…" His voice trailed off as he watched her skin heal almost instantly. _Oh my God…_

"It didn't even break the skin…" Claire said nervously, and then followed Matt's eyes down to the red stains on the table. "Oh." She laughed nervously and turned to Peter, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. _Oh no, he knows…_

But Matt didn't go running from the room. He simply grabbed a paper towel off the roll and said calmly, "When did it start?"

Claire looked to Peter.

"It's okay," He reassured her, "He's one of us."


	9. And Then There Were Three

Chapter 9: And Then There Were Three

Thank you for thr reviews!

The lobby of the Odessa Police department was usually filled with angry parents waiting to pick up their teenagers after a night of drinking, or the sobbing individual insisting they had arrested the wrong person. Never had its inhabitants looked like this: The two Japanese men who sat talking animatedly to each, one moreso than the other; the artist and his ex-girlfriend the art dealer, he who tried valiantly to strike up conversation with her that she chided, and the Geneticist from India who sat watching them all.

Hiro looked at his watch and got up from his seat.

Ando grabbed his arm, "Hiro, sit and wait."

"It's been too long." Hiro replied. He walked over to the desk clerk that was on the phone. He waited a few seconds until she finished, letting his eyes roam around the station. Police departments in Japan were far more scarier he decided.

"Yes, sir?" The clerk asked, a ton of annoyance in her voice. She had dealt with Hiro it seemed every ten minutes on the dot, the same round of questions.

"Peter Petrelli! I need to talk to Peter Petrelli!" Hiro explained.

"I've explained to your sir that you have to wait until he's through being questioned."

"It's okay," Ando said, dragging Hiro away from the officer, "We will wait."

"I hope you will this time." The clerk said to their retreating backs.

"You haven't said a word to me since you got here." Isaac told Simone who sat stiffly beside him.

Simone shook her head. She didn't know what to say or what to think. What Mohinder had told her about these people made her question everything she knew.

"There is nothing to say." Simone replied. "I'm here waiting for Peter, nothing else."

"Simone, I…"

"You _what_, Isaac?" She demanded, crossing her arms and looking to him. "I come all the way out here to bring you your paintings and you haven't even said thank you."

"I thought you were here for Peter."

"I am!" She shouted, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"That's not what you said though."

"Well it's what I meant."

"Simone…"

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Isaac replied bitterly, aware of all the people staring at them. "I'm getting some water." He got up and walked over to the small water cooler.

Mohinder gave Simone a small smile.

She simply shook her head, and adverted his eyes.

Xxx

"What do you mean 'one of us'?" Claire asked. She turned to Peter who looked like he was bursting at the seams.

"You know how I can do what other people do?" Peter asked her. "How I absorb other abilities?"

She kept one eye on Matt, but nodded.

"He can read minds." Peter said. He turned to Matt, "Isn't that right?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I can." He gave a short laugh. "You two are the only ones I confided in besides my wife… and Audrey."

"There's more people too," Peter said, "Hiro, Isaac…"

Claire stumbled back into the chair, a frozen expression on her face. Gone were the days when she had felt so terribly alone… according to Peter, there were tons of people with all different abilities. "There's more of us?"

Peter bent down to her, "Yeah. I know a few of them, and I know they'd love to meet you."

"We can all be freaks together." Claire said. And then it all came into focus. People didn't except freaks. Freaks were hunted down and killed. Like what happened to Jackie…"What's going to happen to us now?" Claire asked. _Please don't say foster home…_

Matt smiled, and patted her hand. "No foster home. I'm going to have a word with my superiors, and we're going to move you guys into a safe house."

"So more innocent people like Jackie can die?" Claire shouted. _You don't get it at all! _

"H-hey, I'll be right there with you, okay?" Peter said. "No one's going to die." _I hope…_

_Please don't die, Peter…_ Claire thought.

"Claire, you'll be highly guarded around the clock, I promise. _Any_ sign of danger, and I mean _any_, your safety will be our first priority." Matt reassured her.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Claire said. _How many more lives will be torn apart because of me?_

Peter and Matt exchanged glances.

"Claire, would you like to talk to Audrey?" Matt asked. "Some female perspective?"

Claire shook her head. _No. I don't need to talk. I need to be normal. Think normal. Act normal…_

"Don't be afraid of it, Claire." Peter said. "I'm here. We're here. It's who you are."

Claire nodded. What could she say? Everything Peter said was right. This was who she was. She wasn't just a cheerleader, a little nobody from Odessa Texas. She was Claire Bennet, and she was special. _I am starving. _The stray thought entered her mind and she laughed. Even special girls had to eat.

Peter gave her a lopsided grin.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm hungry too." Peter said.

Matt smiled, "We'll get you some burgers."

Peter turned to Claire and smiled, "See, we're going to be okay."

And then she felt that uneasiness creep back into her. A feeling even Peter couldn't ease. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong, horribly wrong.

"Claire, what is it?" Peter asked.

Claire didn't return his smile. She sighed, and looked down at the table. _Something's coming. I can feel it… _She looked up at Peter. _You feel it too, don't you?_

Matt reached for her hand, "Let's clean that hand up."

XXx

Audrey walked out into the waiting area, and over to the small group of people. "You're _all_ here to see Peter Petrelli?"

"Yes!" Hiro exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Peter Petrelli. I need to see him."

She gave her head a shake, "Sorry, he's being moved into protective custody."

"I'm his girlfriend." Simone said.

Audrey waved her forward, "I'm going to need to see some I.D., and then you'll have to wait to be called."

Xxx

Claire held her hand still as Matt wiped the last of the blood off. "Good as new." He said.

Claire gave a small nod, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said. _How do I tell this kid I have her father in custody?_

Peter turned to Matt. _You do?_

Matt turned to Peter. _Yeah. He wants to speak to the both of you. We said no way in hell._

"You're doing it again." Claire said with a smile, looking down at her hand.

Peter smiled, "Sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes became fearful, "Oh no, what is it?"

"Your dad is in custody here. He wants to talk to us."

Claire's eyes went back to her hand. It was good as new, as if the cut had never been there. "Please stop calling him my father."

There was a dead silence in the room. Only the ticking of the clock was heard in the silence. Claire lifted her head up. "I want to see him."

"You don't have to." Matt said.

"I want to." Claire replied. This could be her only chance to let her feelings out, to say everything she wanted to.

Peter was about to reach for her hand when Audrey stepped in the room. "Mr. Petrelli, a woman's here to see you."

Peter's brows knitted, "A woman?"

"Yeah," Audrey checked her notebook, "Simone Devereaux, says she's your girlfriend."

Claire jumped up from the table. "I need to use the bathroom." _Peter has a girlfriend? Oh God, is he hearing this? _She looked up at him, and he was looking down at her oddly. "The bathroom?" She spat. _Get me out of here…_

"I'll go with you." Audrey said. She turned to Peter, "I'll send her right in."

Claire gave Peter a fleeting look and followed Audrey down the hall.


	10. The Face of Evil

Chapter 10: The Face of Evil

Seconds later, Simone was brought into view. She looked in Peter's eyes, and then dashed into the room, fastening her arms around his neck. "Peter, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Can't get rid of me that easy," He said, holding her tight. "It's so good to see you, Simone." And it was. God, was she a sight for sore eyes. He hadn't really realized how much he had missed her. He had been so busy with Claire, making sure she was safe, that he actually forgot he had a life back in New York. A life he had given up to follow his destiny. Did his destiny involve Simone?

Simone kissed him, and held him tighter, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't, I promise." He smiled at her, "The officer said you identified yourself as my girlfriend."

Simone smiled back. "I guess after everything's that happened, I want to be."

He cracked a grin.

"Everyone's here." She said, "They're all waiting to see you. Isaac, Mohinder, a man named Hiro…"

"Hiro's here?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Simone said, "He was rambling on about a cheerleader. I told him you saved her."

"How'd you know?"

"Nathan told me when you were in that coma… I should have gotten here sooner, Peter."

"No. You're here now and that's all that matters." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and asked, "Have you spoken to Nathan recently?"

Simone shook her head, "No, only when you were in the hospital. About a week ago, maybe two."

Xxx

Claire splashed water on her face. Girlfriend. Peter had a girlfriend. Why hadn't she thought of that? Why hadn't that thought ever entered her mind at least once? She was so wrapped up in him that she didn't even think there could be other women in Peter's life.

"You okay?" Audrey asked, standing behind her and watching her in the mirror.

Claire nodded, "Yeah."

"You know, Claire, you don't have to face your father."

Claire looked down at the faucet, "Jack Bennet, and I want to."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Claire gave a small smile, "Just tired."

"You hungry?"

_Not anymore… _She gave a small nod.

"Well, let's go back and see what Matt's up to. We'll get you guys some take out menus."

"Can I see Jack Bennet first?" Claire asked.

Audrey nodded, "Yeah, let's go back and get Peter."

XX

Claire re-entered the cell and found this woman holding Peter's hand, and they were both talking to Matt. Peter smiled at Claire.

"So this is Claire," Simone smiled down at her.

"Oh, yeah…Simone, Claire. Claire, this is my girlfriend, Simone." Peter introduced.

_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts… _ Claire chanted as she shook Simone's hand. Bunnies. Puppies. Whiskers on kittens. "Pleased to meet you." Claire said. Claire thought that Simone would look the way she did, afterall Peter deserved someone pretty, and Simone was pretty much every guy's dream. Tall and beautiful, everything Claire found that she was not.

"We're going to bring them to holding now." Audrey said.

Peter gave a nod and turned to Simone, "I won't be long."

Simone kissed him, and Claire found herself hating Simone more each second. She had Peter. Did she have to _flaunt it_?

Peter pulled away from Simone and wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulders. "Let's go."

Xxxx

Jack Bennet looked up when the door opened. Through his bars, he saw Peter Petrelli and his daughter walk over to him.

"Do you want to go inside?" Matt asked.

"No." Claire replied, crossing her arms and staring at the man she had once called father. "We're here. Funny how the tables have turned."

"Claire." Mr. Bennet said.

"Is there something you wanted?" Claire asked.

"I have so much to tell you. I turned myself in just for you."

"I don't care. You're nothing to me anymore."

"You don't understand who your real father is." Mr. Bennet replied.

"And you do?" Claire asked.

Mr. Bennet sighed and looked into his daughter's young face. She was so young, so innocent… but the truth may keep her alive, and that's all that mattered. "What I'm about to tell you Claire is going to surprise and hurt you."

"I can't be hurt anymore than I already am." Claire said bravely, even though her voice trembled a little. Try as she might, she didn't see this man as Jack Bennet… she saw him as her father. Maybe it was because he looked down and defeated, nothing at all like he looked at the lab.

"He's a mob boss named Linderman." Mr. Bennet said, "He's the man responsible for the attempt on your life."

"He killed Jackie?"

"He may as well have. He's the one who told Sylar exactly where to find you."

"Sylar…" She whispered. So the murderer had a name.

"Sylar was in our custody at Site A. Linderman ordered him removed to Site B. He requested another," Jack turned to Peter. "Your brother."

Peter snapped his head to him for the first time, "Where is Nathan?"

"At our Site B." Mr. Bennet said, "About fifteen miles from here."

Peter lunged at the bars, and slammed his hands against them. "You're responsible for this… all of it!"

"I was following orders." Mr. Bennet said, folding his arms. He didn't even flinch at Peter's sudden outburst of force.

"And you followed them without hesitation, like a…"

"Puppet?" Mr. Bennet asked, "Yes, I suppose I was, but it was all for Claire!" He added desperately, "Baby, everything I have ever done has been for you."

"Like erasing Zach, Mom and Lyle's memories." Claire whispered, a tear threatening to fall.

"It was necessary. I just wanted you to be safe."

XXx

"What's going on here, Parkman?" Audrey asked as they watched the conversation between Peter, Claire and Mr. Bennet.

Matt gave a small shake of his head, "They're like me." He nodded to Claire, "She's indestructible," and he nodded to Peter, "And he can mimic everything."

Audrey shook her head, "And where's Wolverine?"

"Canada." Matt said.

Audrey shook her head but was smiling, "Shut up Parkman."

XXx

"Necessary?" Claire asked. "You took Peter's brother."

Jack Bennet lowered his eyes to the floor, "Your brother has something Linderman is interested in."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "And what's that?"

"The ability to be persuaded."

"Shut up," Peter barked.

"You know I'm right." Jack met Peter's eyes. "If I were able to keep you at the lab, you would have been safe until I dealt with that situation, but now… you're in more danger than you ever could have asked for."

Claire swallowed the lump in her throat. Her would-be killer was still out there, and he had the mob's help in locating her… how's that for nightmares…

"It doesn't stop with Sylar." Jack Bennet said, "There's many more out there."

Claire had heard enough, "I want to go." She grabbed Peter's hand. "There's nothing more to say or hear."

Peter turned to Jack, "I want directions to this facility."

"I can't provide them."

Peter slammed his hands against the bars again, "Why not?"

"Because by this time it's already too late."

"You son of a bitch!" Peter roared. He turned to Matt, "Open that fucking door, I'm going to tear him apart!"

Matt walked over, and grabbed Peter. Audrey wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulders and steered her out of the room.

Matt had Peter's arms behind his back. _EASY._

_Fucking son of a bitch, I'm going to fucking KILL HIM…_

_EASY._ _EASY. _Matt replied.

Slowly, Peter's blood pressure lowered, and he stood there heaving, resting his forehead against his hand.

_I'll help you._ Matt thought, _I'll help you find your brother. Let's just get the hell out of here._

Peter gave a short nod, and walked to the door.

"Protect Claire." Jack Bennet told him.

Peter stopped and gave him a look of flat out loathing. He then continued out the door, Matt right behind him.

"We're ready to roll on the safe house." Matt said as they re-entered the cell where Simone and Claire waited..

"Can I get some clothes first?" Claire asked. She had been wearing the same outfit for days. Plus, she needed time away from everyone to clear her head.

Matt nodded.

XXX

Nathan rested his head against the cool glass in his room. It had been hours since he had moved from this spot. He needed a way out of the situation he was currently in, and the only way he knew how to do that was to lie his way out of it. He was running for Congress, afterall. He did nothing but bend the truth, and then smile his million dollar grin, and everyone ate it up. Cameras flashed, people cheered.

It was a great gig.

But here… there were no cameras, there was no audience… here he would have to rely on his wit, and lady luck. Given everything that had happened, luck was still on his side.

So now what… you pretend you're going to hurt Peter but… what's going to stop him from hurting _you_? Well, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He heard the door open, and Linderman walked in.

Nathan smirked. Right on time…

"So, Petrelli, are you ready to be a Congressman?" Linderman asked to his back.

Nathan inhaled a few breaths of the heavy smoke from Linderman's cigar. Without turning around he said, "I've thought about it all night. I'll do this one thing and move on with my life. "

"Excellent choice, Petrelli." Linderman said. "Release him." He turned to go, "Oh, and one more thing," He added as an after statement, "I have associates watching your house with your family inside. If you don't bring me my daughter, they don't live." He patted Nathan on the shoulder and left the room.


	11. No Place Like Home

Chapter 11: No Place Like Home

Simone turned to Peter whose lip was still curled, his hands balled into fists.

"Peter?" She asked.

He turned to her, stashing his bangs behind his ear.

"Everything okay?"

"No." His voice was gruff and hollowed.

Claire jumped in, "Can I talk to Peter alone for a minute?"

Simone eyed her oddly and turned to Peter.

"It's important." She said.

Audrey turned to Simone, "Miss Devereaux, come with us. We'll be right outside."

Simone gave Peter and Claire another look before following the two officers out of the room. "Ten minutes." Audrey said as she closed the door.

Peter didn't look at her, his eyes were down at the floor, his fists still balled.

Claire watched him for a minute before asking, "Did you get anything?"

"Get any _what_?" He asked gruffly, his eyes still downcast.

"From Jack Bennet… you know, from his mind?"

Peter shook his head. "No. I didn't."

"You didn't hear anything at all?"

"I didn't hear anything, dammit! Okay?" He shouted, finally turning to her.

She shrunk back, and lowered her eyes as well.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Claire, I didn't mean to yell at you… I'm just…" His voice trailed off.

Claire whispered, "No, I shouldn't have asked after everything…"

"He's my _brother._"

"I know." She whispered.

Peter swallowed a big lump in his throat, his eyes glued once again to the floor.

Claire walked over to him, and fastened her arms around his waist, resting her head against his folded arms.

It seemed like it took him a moment to realize she was trying to comfort him, and he opened his arms, embracing her, pulling him tight to her.

_Let me stay here forever… _Claire thought, burying her face deeper into his chest. The warmth she felt against him, the tiny spark that traveled up her spine told her that nothing bad could happen when they were together.

"We'll find him." She whispered. "Together, I know we will."

He pulled her tighter. If only he could have told her how much those words meant to him.

The door opened, and Audrey, Simone and Matt walked into the room.

Audrey tried clearing her throat loudly.

Simone walked to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder.

_Uh, hate to break up this moment…_

The thought was Matt's and it traveled into Peter's mind, and Peter looked up. Claire was looking up at him, and from the sight of her face, had been for a few moments.

_He won't even look at me…_

That was Simone.

He turned to her. It was like watching her while she was in the shower. He didn't want to hear everything everyone was thinking.

_What happened to you?_ Again, Simone…

_Are you feeling alright? _ Audrey.

_We're ready to go. _Matt.

Think, Peter… think back to Jacques, do what he trained you to do…

Peter concentrated.

Deeper.

He closed his eyes.

Harder.

And then the voices silenced, and now he could only hear his own thoughts. It was quite a relief. Peter turned to Matt, and released Claire from his arms. "Wait, before we go, there's people waiting to see me. I have to at least talk to them."

"Adoring public?" Matt asked.

_They're like us. _Peter thought.

Matt turned to him, "Are they in danger too?"

"They could be… the probably are… this guy who tried to kill Claire is still out there. We should all be together."

"All together?" Audrey asked, "Like one giant bulls-eye?"

"No," Peter said, "Like one giant brain. With everyone together, we could be powerful."

Matt looked from Peter back to Audrey, "He's right. Trust me on this."

Audrey shrugged, "You're the mind-reader."

Xxx

Peter watched as the small group of people walked into the small room: Ando and a Hiro who was excitedly waving to him, Isaac who gave a small nod, and Mohinder finished out the group with a smile.

"You're all here." Peter said, "Every one of you."

Claire felt a sizzle travel up her spine. There was something special about these people. "Who are they?" She asked, stepping to Peter's side.

"The Cheerleader!" Hiro cried, ran forward to Claire, grabbed her hand and started shaking it.

Claire grinned at him, he seemed like a harmless little boy. "Hi…" She said.

"That's Hiro." Peter told her. "He can stop time."

"Claire." She replied.

"This is Ando, my side-kick." Hiro said, gesturing to the other Japanese man.

"That's Isaac and Mohinder." Peter continued the introductions, "Isaac paints the future. Mohinder's a Geneticist."

"Hello." She said to the gentlemen.

"Glad to see the future can be painted over." Isaac told her.

She smiled at him.

"And Matt and Audrey," Peter glanced back. "He can read minds, she's FBI."

Matt gave a little wave.

"Well," Audrey said, "It's late. We better get this party on the road."

XXx

Claire's old house loomed into view. She had merely asked for some new clothes, she didn't think she would be brought back to her house to do so. But Matt and Audrey were convinced some clues that would lead them to the whereabouts of Linderman and Site B would still be inside. Peter sat beside her in the police cruiser, and he covered her hand with his as they drove up the drive.

It took three cruisers to get the gang to the gang on the road. Mohinder, Isaac, Simone, Hiro and Ando had been brought ahead to the safe house. Audrey, Matt, Peter and Claire were brought to the Bennet home with two cruisers full of back up.

Claire used her key to unlock the front door. How bizarre was it that after everything, her house keys remained in the small pocket on her cheerleading uniform. The house was deserted. Everything remained in its place: furniture, books, T.V. It merely looked like the family that lived here had gone out for the day and would return any minute. A flood of memories invaded Claire's mind. Her and her brother playing together when they were little. Her dad walking in the front door from work, Claire and her mom baking cupcakes together.

Everything had seemed so normal back then.

Audrey stepped beside her and said, "Why don't you show Peter your room?"

Claire didn't need to be given a hint twice. It was obvious Audrey didn't want Claire see them looking through the house for clues.

Claire gave a nod, and Peter followed her up the steps. "First door on the left."

Xxx

"Bigger than my room when I was a kid." Peter said, observing her room. It was much what he expected, very feminine and girly. A cluster of bears were on her bed. "Bear fan?" He asked, examining them.

Claire was busy stuffing shirts into her duffel bag. "Jack gave me those."

Peter's eyes had glazed over.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The sudden silence made her turn to him.

The voice was low at first and jumbled, but Peter continued to listen. Slowly, it was becoming audible. _Claire, forgive me. Cheerleader… She's growing so fast… _It _sounded_ like Jack Bennet.

"Peter?" Claire took the bear from his hands, and he seemed to snap back to reality.

"I heard thoughts from your father."

"All the way over here?"

"No. No, when I held that bear. It must have been what he was thinking when he gave them to you."

"What kind of thoughts?"

Peter shook his head, "You're growing so fast… something about you forgiving him…" His eyes dilated, "What's the last bear he gave you?"

Claire thought a moment and the plucked a grey one from the pile. It was wearing a sweater with an apple on it.

"An apple…" Peter said.

"From New York…" Her voice trailed off.

Peter held the bear and concentrated, and his became cloudy once again.

_Sylar_… _stop the explosion… Linderman…Riverdale or Odessa?_

It was Peter who let the bear fall to the floor this time. "Is there a Riverdale in Texas?"

Claire nodded, "Yeah. About…"

"Fifteen miles?" Peter asked.

Claire nodded.

Peter raced from the room. Claire grabbed her bear and followed him. When they reached the bottom of the steps, there was a huge commotion. The back up officers and Matt were refusing someone entry.

"What's going on?" Claire asked.

"Young male is trying to enter the house." An officer told her.

"What's he look like?"

"White male. Approximately eighteen… dark eyes… earphones…"

"Zach!" She cried, and ran forward.


	12. Riverdale

Chapter 12: Riverdale

And here they were, in the safe house a few miles away from the station, seated around the kitchen table, like Arthur and his knights. There had been a lot of excited murmurs about Riverdale and who was being held there. Hiro, who had seemed to be enjoying himself immensely while listening to Zach's ear phones said, "We have more sophisticated things in Japan. Sleeker, cooler. More hip."

Zach smiled, "I'd love to visit."

"You like Japanese music?" Hiro asked.

Zach shrugged, "I like the Final Fantasy soundtracks, and stuff by The Black Mages."

"You know Nobuo Uematsu's work?" Hiro asked excitedly with a grin, "I _met_ him."

"Then we have lots to talk about." Zach said, leading him away from the table.

"I could take you there. Only…" Hiro trailed off.

"Hiro has been having a hard time with his power." Ando added, "He lost a friend."

Zach frowned. "Sorry."

"Isaac say Peter Petrelli will help me make my power good." Hiro said. "Be hero!" He lifted his arms in triumph. "But for now, we look for flying man."

Claire smiled and walked over to them.

"Cheerleader!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Claire," She corrected with a smile.

"Very pretty." Hiro said.

"You like my name?" Claire asked.

Hiro shook his head, "Pretty name for pretty cheerleader."

Claire blushed, and absentmindedly looked over to Peter. Simone's arm was around his waist, and his arm was around her shoulders. They were talking to Matt.

"Isn't he a little old?" Zach whispered in her ear.

Claire blushed. "Only twenty-six."

"And you're eighteen."

"I'm not saying I like him Zach."

Zach raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Okay…"

"Cheerleader and Copying man!" Hiro exclaimed.

"No, no, shhh!" Claire said, grabbing Hiro's arm.

Hiro grinned at her, and spoke a lovely Japanese phrase. "The loved should never be hidden."

XXx

A few hours later, the easiness was gone as night fell. The excited murmurs fell to nervous tones as Matt and Audrey and the other officers devised a plan to infiltrate the Riverdale facility.

"I pulled it up on GPS." Audrey said, "There is an abandoned building that would classify as the potential target."

"I'm going with you." Peter said.

Audrey turned to him, "Mr. Petrelli, I don't care if you could spin yarn into gold, you're still a civilian."

"He's my brother."

"I know." Audrey said, "Let us do our job and bring him back."

"He'd be an asset." Matt said. "He has more experience than I do with this."

Audrey shot him a look. "Parkman…"

"I'll be responsible for him."

"Fine." Audrey said. "Get him a vest."

Xxx

"You're going with them?" Simone asked, "Peter, you're not a cop!"

"Simone, I know that, but this is something I have to do."

Tears filled her eyes, "Please. Please stay for me."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise." He whispered.

She circled her arms around him.

He found Claire had been standing behind Simone, her mouth gently parted, and she was looking up at him with fearful eyes.

He gave her a reassuring lopsided grin.

Simone kissed Peter, "Be safe."

"I will. Promise." He nodded to Claire. "Let me say goodbye?"

Simone nodded, and walked over to Isaac.

"I should come with you." She said.

"These people know what to look for in us. They designed this place to stop us. It's better if you're here."

"But Peter…" She whispered, "What if you get hurt?"

He gave his head a shake and tapped his vest, "Bulletproof."

"What about a leg or or…" She stuttered.

"I'll be back before you know it." He opened his arms to her, and she ran to him, burying her face in the canvas of his bulletproof vest. He kissed the crown of her head. He then released her, and went in search of Simone. Claire stood there, feeling very alone and very afraid.

Xxx

The building loomed into view in the darkness, like Dracula's castle. It wasn't as gothic as a castle, in fact it was very minimal and modern from what Peter could see. He sat in the back of Audrey and Matt's cruiser as they followed two other cruisers to the facility. This would have been a boyhood dream of Peter's, going on a ride along if they weren't going to rescue Nathan.

Finally, Matt put the cruiser into park and turned to Peter. "Keep alert, and keep behind me."

Peter nodded.

"Let's go." Matt said.

XX

Audrey kicked in the door, and gave the single for the other teams to do the same. There were bangs and shouts, as they infiltrated the building. Peter kept behind Matt as he surveyed the darkness. The small beam from his flashlight landed on a desolate area. The air was still. Nothing moved. Not even a pin drop.

And slowly, Peter heard disappointed groans.

Suddenly, the whole building was illuminated. Audrey was walking to them. She had holstered her gun, and Peter could see why.

The place had been stripped. Nothing remained. They stood in a huge warehouse of a room with doors and hallways branching off everywhere. It looked like a lab identical to the one Peter had been held in.

"It's clear." Audrey said.

Matt holstered his gun with a loud and deafening, "Dammit!"

"I'm sorry." Audrey told Peter with pat on the shoulder.

Peter gave a sigh. _Dammit, Nathan… where are you?_ He walked forward, his hand grazing the closest wall.

_Syylarrrrrr_…

Peter jerked his hand away. He didn't recognize the _voice_ that was saying the name. Maybe there were clues… more clues in here… Peter took off down the hall, ignoring the shouts from behind him.

There. The door in front of him was open, and he darted in. He found himself looking through a plate glass window, a table and chair in one corner. What was it that drew Peter to this room? He stepped in, running his hands over every inch of surface he could find.

_Sylar_……… _Claire………… Pete…………. Hurt Peter?... Congress………… Heidi!..._

Peter drew his hand back. Nathan had been here.

Matt ran into the room. "You took off like a rocket…"

"Nathan was here." Peter said.

Xxx

Claire couldn't take it anymore. Simone's frantic pacing made her really nervous. Did she actually _she_ was the only one worried about Peter? It was late; Zach dozed quietly beside her on the couch. Mohinder sat in a chair across from her, reading his father's book. He smiled up at her.

The picture on the back cover caught her eye. "That book…" She said, walking over to him. She knew that book. How did she know that book?

Mohinder looked at the back cover and said, "He was my father."

"Well he was an amazing man." Claire said.

"Thank you."

And then it dawned on her. "Zach gave me a copy." Claire said, "I remember reading something about human combustion."

Mohinder gave her an odd look, "And why would you be interested in that?"

Claire took a seat next to him. "Peter told me he was having dreams about… about exploding…"

Mohinder's eyes bulged. "Claire, human combustion is a rare and complicated process."

"Aren't we?" She asked. "Or do you know other people that can't get hurt?"

"It's extremely rare," He continued, "Even in all of your states."

"Is there any way to stop it?" She asked.

"My father thought so. I do as well. But you need a counterbalance of the right chromosomes."

"What would make someone… blow up?" She asked.

Mohinder shrugged, "There are a few theories. Genetic abnormalities, anomalies in the DNA…"

"And Peter?" Claire asked anxiously.

"Evolving." Mohinder said. "His body would re-shaping the structure of his cells, his brain would be warping into the next phase of man-kind…however, the process would kill the subject… afterall, one can't get evolution right on the first try…" His voice trailed off. It was Peter he was talking about, not some stranger. And he considered Peter a friend. Seeing Claire's horrified face he added, "Then again, they just could be dreams."

"You and I both now they're not." She whispered.

"Claire…"

"How do we save him?" She asked softly.

"By finding this counterbalance. If we don't, he will die, and he'll take all of Manhattan with him."


	13. By My Side

My reviewers, love love love you all!!!!

Chapter 13: By My Side

By the time Peter finished running his hands over every inch in this one room, his fingers were filthy and swollen. He had gotten no concrete information on where Nathan was going, or what was going to happen next. The only word he _heard_ consistently was a name. Claire. This Linderman character was after her. According to Jack Bennet, he was her _father_.

_Well, you're not going to lay one greasy hand on her, you son of a bitch. You had my father. You have my brother. You're _not _getting Claire._

Matt pulled his fingers away from the wall. "I don't have much, Peter." He said.

Peter turned to him, "Me either. I could do this whole building and come up with nothing. It feels like Nathan was only in here."

"From the sight of it, he was." He paused, "In the room next door, I heard a lot of thoughts about Sylar."

"Was he here too?"

"Yeah, but they were keeping him sedated." He said, "Seems Linderman didn't trust him either. And someone kept alternating between the name Sylar and Gabriel. If they're not the same person, they're definitely connected."

"Any idea whose thoughts they were?"

"Jack Bennet." Matt said, "Seems like we have more questioning to do."

XXX

Claire must have dozed off, but when the headlights in the driveway played over her closed eyes, she jumped up and ran to the door. An officer grabbed her around the wrist before she got to the threshold. She turned to the officer and screamed. The man had the face of Lyle, her brother.

"Claire." A soft voice was saying.

"Are you working for dad?" She demanded.

"Claire! Wake up!" He was holding her now as she thrashed and fought him.

"Get off of me, Lyle!"

"It's me! It's Peter!"

Claire blinked, and opened her eyes. Peter's face filled her vision. Blurry at first, and then solid. "Peter?"

She must haven fallen asleep waiting for him. Through the curtains, Claire could see the sun beginning to rise. What time _was_ it?

"Did you find Nathan?" She asked.

"No. That place was deserted.

"I'm sorry." She said. She started to sit up, and Peter helped her the rest of the way. The living area was full of sleeping bodies everywhere: Hiro and Ando on the sofa, their heads resting against each other, Zach snoring loudly from an armchair, Mohinder asleep on his father's book. Isaac, Simone and the other officers were the only ones from the group awake and watching her.

"Did you just get back?" She asked.

"Yeah. We just came in and Isaac said you started convulsing…"

Isaac walked forward with a glass of water. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," She replied, and took the glass from him. "Thank you." She was still aware of their eyes watching her as she sipped. "I'm fine. Really."

Simone drew Isaac away, and Peter still watched her. "Who's Lyle?" He asked.

"My brother." She replied, taking another sip.

Peter's eyes locked on the floor. "Guess we're in the same boat then, aren't we? I don't know where Nathan is, and you don't know where Lyle is."

Claire gave a small nod, "Another thing we have in common." She said dryly. It wasn't an attempt at humor, just a poke in the fate's gut. "I'm more worried about you," She said. "It must have been horrible finding the place empty."

"He was there, I read thoughts of his."

Claire eyeballed him at the sudden stop. "Is he a good witch or a bad witch?"

Peter frowned, "I don't know. Your…" He corrected himself, "Jack was right. They're trying to brainwash him. Nathan _felt_ like he was still on the fence. If I can just _find_ him…" He sighed, "I know I could bring him around. I _know_ it."

Claire bit her bottom lip, and then aimed her hand to rub Peter's shoulder. He turned at the last minute, and Claire's hand landed itself on Peter's chest.

His smooth hard chest. And it felt _wonderful._

His eyes dropped to her hand, and then up to her eyes, and then her lips.

And for a second, the air was charged and silent. All of the outside noise disappeared. And in that instant, Claire knew he was going to kiss her.

Until he uttered the one word that spoiled the entire moment, "Simone."

And the moment was over. Whatever electricity the air held was gone, the background noise came back in full volume, and Claire's hand dropped to her side like a dead weight.

"You must be exhausted," Simone told him, "Come on, I'll draw you a bath."

"Thanks," He told her. He turned back to Claire with a smile, "You're going to get a nasty neck cramp sleeping in that chair. You should go lie down in your bed."

"I was waiting for you." The words rushed out of Claire before she could stop them. _Way to sound needy_.

He smiled that lopsided grin she loved, and he kissed the crown of her head again. "Good night."

He got up to go with Simone.

Claire gave him a small smile. That was it? Just good night? No thank you?

"Claire," He called again, and she looked up.

"You're something special." He grinned at her.

Claire grinned from ear to ear. She waited until Peter had vanished with Simone before sighing back into the armchair, the grin still on her face. _Okay, get a grip._ But as she walked the stairs to her room, and laid down in her bed, for the first time in a long time, Claire fell asleep with a smile. If only that smile could have lasted longer…

XXX

"LYLE, DON'T!" Claire sat straight up in bed. She looked around in the darkness. She was safe, she was in the safe house.

In seconds, the door burst open and the light was turned on and three officers rushed in, followed by Matt, his gun drawn.

"You alright?" Matt asked.

Claire blushed, wiping her sweaty brow, "I'm sorry, it was just a bad dream."

There were relieved murmurs throughout the room.

Peter dashed into the room. "What's going on?"

"Just a nightmare." Matt said. "We're going to go back to the perimeter."

"Thanks." Peter said. Once they were all gone, he walked over to Claire and sat next to her on the bed. "What's up?"

Claire shook her head, "I keep having these dreams that Lyle's at my old house, and he's about to open this door where Sylar's waiting for him…"

"It was just a dream." He said.

"What if it's more than that?" She asked. "What if it's a premonition or… or something?"

"A premonition?" He asked.

"Yeah." She whispered.

Peter cupped her face, wiping her sweaty hair from her face. "It's probably just from everything that's happened."

"I don't even know where he is." Claire whispered. "Or mom…"

"I know what that's like more than anyone." He said. "You know you can always talk to me."

"Is he hurt?" Claire asked, looking deep into Peter's eyes.

Peter stashed his bangs behind his ear and said, "Claire, listen to me, okay?"

She felt herself getting nervous, conversations that started off like that were never good.

"There are things in our lives that happen that we can't change no matter how much we want to. Whatever happens we have to learn to accept. It's a harsh reality, but it's what it is. We're all here. You never have to feel alone, okay?"

Claire gave a small nod, a tear escaping her eye.

He gave her hand a squeeze "We'll get through this. You're a good person, Claire. You will find your way."

Good person? She had been murdered by the quarterback of her high school's football team and then paralyzed him for revenge. "You wouldn't think I was such a good person if you knew what I've done." She said hollowly, and looked away.

"What could you have possibly done?" He asked.

"Paralyzed someone."

"Not on purpose."

"Yes, it was." She said, wiping her tears away, "I was angry and I wanted revenge on this boy…" She paused, replaying the night in her mind. "He was the quarterback. He was the popular boy. At our school's bonfire before the big game, we went off by ourselves.. He came on too strong, tried to force me… he threw me down and I hit my head. This big tree branch punctured my skull and I _died._ I woke up in the morgue. I was cut open, Peter."

Peter's jaw was clenched, his eyes sympathetic.

"I was so scared. I ran out of there, and the next time we were together, I got him in his car. I had it all planned out. I knew I would be okay, so I kept driving. Faster. Faster." The tears fell freely now. "I drove head first into a tree at eighty miles an hour. I had to punish him. I had to."

"Claire…"

"But even after all he did to me, I still pulled him from the wreck." She said. "I didn't want to kill him. I swear."

He looked deep into her eyes and cupped her face, "Do you really think I would judge you?" He asked softly.

Claire buried her face in his shoulder. This was where she found herself lately, crying into Peter's shoulder as he held her.

When would the tears stop?

"I'm getting your shirt all wet." She said with sniffle.

"I have plenty." He said, and dried her remaining tears with his thumb.

"Sorry," She said, "Bet I smell heavenly."

He shrugged, "Still smell like a donkey."

She smiled, and so did he.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think so." She said.

"I could stay if you want." He said.

She blushed in spite of herself, and for a second, thought she saw a patch of red creep up his neck too.

"You know," He added, "'til you fall asleep."

"Wouldn't Simone wonder where you were?"

"She'd understand." He said.

Claire smiled, "Yeah, I would like that."

Peter held open her covers as she climbed in, and then he climbed in himself, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm scared to close my eyes." She confessed.

Her last two dreams were about Lyle. What if that was all she was going to dream about from now on?

He held her tighter. "I'm right here."

And with those words, Claire felt her body relax, and soon fell into a restful sleep.


	14. Normal?

My reviewers, love you all! I'm even thinking of a sequel for this if time permits J

Chapter 14: Normal?

Come morning, she awoke to the sweet smell of breakfast and for a moment thought she was back in the Bennet household. As she opened her eyes, she of course found that it was not the case. The small room she had been given in the safe house (which was one quarter the size of her old room) was a pale lime green with navy rugs that had a variety of burn holes and was frayed in quite a few areas. A decorating disaster if there ever was one. A small closet full of old wooden hangers was to the left of the door. She also found that Peter was no longer in her bed. When during the night had he left her?

Claire dressed quickly, and followed the smell down the steps and into the living room. All of the sleeping bodies that had been snoozing earlier that morning were now seated around the large round table, scarfing down pancakes and omelets.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" Peter yelled from the stove. "Pancakes or eggs?"

"Neither," She said, helping herself to a glass of Apple juice.

Peter waved his spatula like a paddle, "Don't tell me you're a health nut."

"My breakfast of choice is waffles." Claire said with a smile.

Hiro cheered loudly.

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Zach said.

Peter arched a brow. "Fine. I accept the challenge." He turned his back, and opened the cabinets in search of flour.

"Peter is a cooking genius." Simone told her.

Claire smiled, but she was taken aback by Simone's sudden chattiness. Simone was the other woman, the woman Peter was spending time with. Too much time if you asked Claire.

"Five minutes to the best damn waffles you ever had." Peter said.

Claire took a seat beside Zach.

"I overheard them talking." He said. "They're acting like things are _normal_ on our behalf."

So that explained the sudden cheeriness from the group. And suddenly Claire wasn't so hungry anymore.

Peter sat the plate in front of her with a smile.

She grabbed his arm. "You don't have to pretend for me."

He avoided her eyes. "Pretend what?"

"All of this. I know you're upset about Nathan."

"Yeah," Peter said, "But thinking about it constantly will drive me insane."

Claire let go of his arm. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." He replied and took his seat next to Simone, and dived into a stack of pancakes.

Claire took a bite of her waffle, lost in her thoughts. She looked up and found them all staring at her, Peter especially.

"What?" She asked with a mouth full.

"Well?" Peter prodded.

"Oh," She said with a smile and took another bite, "they're delicious."

XXX

After breakfast, the inhabitants of the house scattered. She wanted someone to talk to about the dream that lingered on her thoughts. But who would understand besides Peter? She could talk Zach's ear off and he'd be loyal to her till the end, but no one else _knew_ what she was experiencing beside Peter. She wound her way into the living room. Mohinder was on his laptop, starring intently at the screen. He saw her and smiled. "Claire, I want to show you this."

She walked over to him and peered at the screen. She gasped. On it was a list of names, their whereabouts, and if they were…

"Are those people dead?" She asked, "It says deceased on some of them."

Mohinder sighed, "Yes they are. Sylar killed them."

Claire gasped, and looked at him, "You mean all of these people have abilities?"

Mohinder nodded, "Yeah. My father was trying to locate them. Now that task has been handed down to me."

"Wow," She whispered. "Not so long ago I thought I was the only one." She said, "That was pretty ignorant of me."

"Claire," He said, a smile on his face, "Don't you see? This is your family."

Family. That meant so much to her. Having people to confide in, who would love her, who she could love. Yes, that was what Claire Bennet longed for. She looked at Mohinder. What he had just given to her made her heart glow. There were others. Maybe they were like her, going through the world being different, longing to be loved by someone who understood them, and he had given her to them in a matter of minutes. "I consider you part of my family too."

He grinned at her.

Claire left Mohinder to his work. Through the curtains in the living room, she was Peter standing outside in the sunlight, his hands in his pockets, smiling.

A good sign.

Claire opened the front door, and a hand grabbed her wrist. It was one of the officers. "Where are you going, Miss Bennet?"

"To see Peter."

"You are to remain indoors."

"You're kidding."

"We're the FBI, Miss Bennet. We do not kid."

Claire laughed, but the FBI officer's face remained emotionless.She huffed and sat down in an armchair. "So, I can't even go out for a walk?" She was starting to hate this stupid safe house idea.

"We can go with you." The officer said.

Claire rolled her eyes. She was stuck under house arrest while Peter soaked up the rays. How was that fair?

"Want me to go get Peter?" Mohinder asked with a sympathetic look.

Claire shook her head. "Nevermind. He's with Simone."

And so Claire sat in the chair, horrible scenarios running through her head involving her being elderly and still confined to this house.

Sylar will be caught… Sylar will be caught… she chanted over and over. Claire grabbed an old magazine off of the dusty coffee table and started flipping through.

At least an hour passed before Peter graced her with his presence by coming indoors. "Yeah, it is a beautiful day." He told Simone as he followed her in.

"Hey," He said when he saw her.

Claire looked up at him, boredom written on her face.

"I'll get the blanket." Simone said and dashed up the stairs.

"Do you want lunch?" Claire asked eagerly. "You're not the only one who can cook. I'm getting hungry and I make great sandwiches."

Peter avoided her eyes, "I'll have to take a rain check. Simone and I are going on a picnic." He said, "I have no leads on Nathan, so…" His voice trailed off. "I need to occupy myself."

"Oh." She said, trying to hide her disappointment.

Peter stuck his hands in his pockets, searching for the right words, "Where's Zach?"

"Listening to music with Hiro and Ando." But she had to get to her point, "I was thinking we should go back and talk to Jack. He might know where my mother and brother are."

There was a pause and the he said, "I don't think that's such a good idea, Claire."

She frowned, "Why not?"

"Because he might tell you what you want to hear. He might send us on a wild goose chase, or worse, into trouble. Just because Matt can read minds doesn't make him a lie detector."

Claire frowned again. Everything Peter had seen had been plausible. But still, "Or Jack could tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry." He said, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's just not a risk we can take right now. After we catch Sylar, I swear to you, Claire, I will do everything in my power to find your family. We have no indication that they're in any danger."

"Beside my dreams."

"They're just dreams."

Claire sighed heavily. "But we have the FBI on our side, Peter…"

"Even they can't find Nathan." Peter said, "But you know what? Talk to Matt. Maybe he can trace your mom's credit card or something."

Simone re-entered the room carrying a blanket. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Peter told her. He turned back to Claire. "Good luck."

"I just want to know if they're alive." She whispered.

Peter leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I wish I could help you more, but…"

"Go on your picnic." Claire said. "You deserve it. I have all the help I need here."

And he did deserve it, even though she felt the green eyed monster of jealousy knawing at her gut, and the disappointment that Peter didn't seem to care if she found her mom or brother.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked.

Claire nodded.

Peter gave her a smile, and followed Simone to the door. "See you later."

XXX

"Alright, thanks, Bob. I really appreciate it." Matt hung up the phone and turned to Claire.

_Please tell me you found them… _She thought. Her eyes were wide and anxious as she studied the officer.

He gave her a small smile. "No trace." He said quietly.

Claire crossed her arms, and sat back in her chair, tears glistening in her eyes.

"It's not uncommon." He said, "If someone doesn't want to be found."

"But it's my mother and brother. Why wouldn't they want to be found?"

"I can't answer that." He said.

Claire buried her face in her hands. She had given Matt her mother's cell phone number which had been disconnected, and Lyle's cell phone number which continuously rang. Lastly, Claire searched her duffel bag and found a receipt with her mother's credit card number on it. The receipt was for a beautiful silver dress she was supposed to wear at her Homecoming dance.

"I want to talk to Jack." Claire whispered, her face still in her hands.

Matt shifted uncomfortably.

"Please." She pleaded, searching his eyes. "I have to know."

"No good would come from it, Claire. It's best you don't see him anymore."

"But he might know…"

Matt sighed, "I shouldn't tell you this, but…he's being transferred tomorrow morning to the Texas Penitentiary."

Claire's breath caught in her throat. Her father in jail? _He's not your father! _"On what charges?"

"Kidnapping, ties to the mob… your father has been involved with shady business for a long time."

"At least let me say goodbye." She said.

He shook his head. "I'm so sorry. The office is closed for the evening." He got up from the table and patted her hand, "Remember what I said. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't look back." And he walked from the room.

But Claire was having a hard time looking ahead while her heart was stuck here in the present. _Jack will know where Mom and Lyle are. I _know _it. I have to see him._

_I have to, before it's too late._


	15. Beneath His Sheets

Chapter 14: Beneath His Sheets

"We're going to the prison to talk to the man you thought was your father." Zach stated as he sat on her bed, watching her tie her .shoes.

"When you say it like that, it sounds crazy." Claire said, straightening up and grinning at him.

"Maybe because it is!"

Claire gave him a look, "Then stay here."

She was more than capable of going alone, hell, she could walk through a mine field by herself and live to tell the tale, but there was something about having Zach with her that made her content. Was it his adorable nature? His sarcasm and wit? Or was it the fact that she didn't want to be alone? Moreover, she knew Zach was as loyal as anyone could ever be.

"We should tell someone. We should talk to Peter."

"I tried talking to Peter. Peter's busy with Simone, and no one else thinks it's a good idea."

"Because it isn't."

Claire crossed her arms, "Then I'll go without you."

"Like I'll let you do that." He said with a roll of his eyes, "How do you know he's still at the station?"

Claire sighed, "Matt told me they were moving him to the penitentiary in the morning. This is the last chance I've got."

"How are we getting into the station?"

"I'll go through a window or something." She straightened up and brushed her outfit off, and turned to him. "Are you coming or not?"

He frowned, "I don't know how you'll get out of this house with all these guards."

She nodded to her window. "The old fashioned way."

XXX

"Come on Hiro, focus!" Peter urged. He stood in the middle of the kitchen as he coached Hiro to try and regain control of his power.

Hiro squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He became a faint outline.

"Good!" Peter cheered. "You're doing it!"

But Hiro became solid once again, and he stood there, looking defeated.

Peter clapped him on the back, "Keep trying. You'll get it back."

Hiro sighed, "Very late. Try again in morning."

Peter nodded to him. He unscrewed the top of his water and took a swig. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matt on the phone, rubbing his forehead.

Something was up…

"Are you sure?" Matt asked into the phone. He caught Peter's eye and smiled.

Peter smiled back. Smiles in this house were far and in between.

"That's great, thanks a lot Bob." Matt hung up the receiver and clasped his hands together with a grin. _Finally, some good news!_

Peter looked at him. "What good news? Was it Nathan? Did they find him?"

Matt looked extremely uncomfortable. _Dammit_… _didn't mean to get your hopes up…_

"What happened?" Peter demanded.

"They found Mrs. Bennet and Lyle Bennet alive in Utah."

Peter grinned. _Claire's going to be so happy! _"That's great news, that really is."

Matt smiled, but clapped him on the back. "We'll find your brother, you have my word."

Peter gave a short nod. He wasn't so sure anymore. _Aren't you? You leapt like a little puppy when you heard good news… _he thought. But what if there was no Nathan to find?

"Where's Claire?" He asked. "She should know."

"She's been in her room all night." Matt replied. And then with a smile, "You tell her, she'd like it."

Peter gave a sheepish grin.

"And you like it too." Matt said with a knowing smile. He tapped his head, "Mind reader."

Peter backed out of the room, keeping his eyes on Matt. He smiled, "She's just my friend, _Daddy._"

Matt's jaw flopped open. "How did you…"

Peter tapped his head, "Mind reader." He grinned and jogged up the stairs.

XXX

Peter knocked on Claire's door. He felt weird standing on the other side of this obstacle, and he resisted the urge to go barging in. _She's safe,_ he constantly reminded himself, she's _safe_ in there.

No answer. He waited five minutes, and knocked again. "Claire, are you in there?"

Silence.

Maybe she was asleep… but then, what was that sound… that howling sound? He put his ear against the door, and heard it more clearly.

And then it dawned on him.

_Wind._

It was the goddamn wind! He pushed the door open and flicked on the light. It was deserted. No sign of a struggle, just the wind blowing through the open window. "MATT!" He hollered. Fear gripped his heart. Had something happened to her? Had someone kidnapped her? _No, no, no… how could this happen right in front of my face?_ He rubbed both hands through his hair.

Matt reached him two seconds later with two officers. "What the hell?" He asked, holstering his gun.

An officer was by the window. "These don't open or close from the outside."

Matt shook his head, "I would have heard someone coming, I would have felt it…"

"Zach's gone too." A third officer appeared in the doorway. "No one got in. They got _out. _There's two pairs of foot prints leading away from the house."

Peter pounded his fist against the wall. "You're supposed to be _watching_ her!"

"Mr. Petrelli, we confined her to the house. We can't be in her room while she changed." The second officer said.

"Not good enough!" Peter roared.

Matt reached out his hand to Peter. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down when there's a murderer out there looking for her!" He breathed heavily, "Did she ever say where…" And then it dawned on him. The scene replayed back in his mind. 'I really want to talk Jack…' "She's going to the station." Peter said. He raced down the stairs and yelled back, "I need back up!"

The officers looked to Matt.

"You heard him." Matt replied, and the officers ran from the room.

XXX

Even as voices thundered outside of his room, as footsteps tramped up and down the stairs, in the dim light all that could be seen of Isaac Mendez was the milky white of his eyes, and the fast strategic movements of his hands.

It had become a dance; the paint and the canvas greeted each other coldly like strangers at first, but then combined to make a beautiful harmony of color and value.

He wasn't sure how long he remained in each trance and it didn't matter, all the mattered was the outcome… and that he understood it. Paintings adorned his small room. They were spread haphazardly about the area, his glimpses of the future.

And they scared him.

Before he would paint these people and not know who they were, or even what they were like. He did now, and realized that they were much more than acrylic on canvas, they were real people with real lives, and he cared about what happened to them.

So when Isaac's brush strokes foretold the tale of the young cheerleader seemingly dead in Peter's arms, his eyes returned normal, and he jumped back from the canvas, nearly knocking his pallet over. The brush he held in his hand was moist with red paint, and it sickened him. He threw it into his can of water, and turned his back to the painting. He rubbed his hands through his hair. _What the hell am I? _

For the first time in a long time he had to actually ponder what he was; there was no heroin to make him no longer care; he had forsaken that crutch. But was the truth worth this? Was it worth knowing his friends would die? How they would die?

There was a short knock on the door. "Isaac?"

Simone.

There was another knock, "You've been hiding in there the past few days…"

Isaac had to work fast. No one had to see this, no one had to know… sheet, sheet… where is the goddamn sheet…

The door knob turned and she walked in, her pleasant smile dropping immediately when her eyes fell on his latest work. "My God…" She whispered.

Isaac was silent, he dare not look at her, he didn't know what kind of monster she would see him as, and he didn't want her to see the tears threatening to fall.

But Simone walked to him, and cupped his face. "Oh, Isaac…" She whispered.

And then his tears fell, slowly crawling down his face. They met her hands and she wiped them away.

"There's more." He whispered, gently took her hand, and uncovered hidden easels beneath his sheets.


	16. Break Out

Chapter 15: Break Out

Claire and Zach jogged briskly along the dark streets of Odessa, stopping now and then to catch their breath.

Finally, the darkened police station stood before them.

"There it is," She whispered, and jogged into the parking lot, Zach right behind her. She ran around to the back and looked for any way in. There. There was a window on the second floor, and she was pretty sure she could shimmy up the trellis if Zach gave her a boost.

And that's when she froze as she felt the shiver go up her spine. Someone was here. She turned on her heel and found Nathan Petrelli behind her, holding Zach close to his body with a hand over his mouth. "Well if it isn't the cheerleader."

"Let him go." Claire demanded.

Nathan smirked, "Fine." He threw Zach against the side of the building and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Zach!" She screamed. But fear rooted her to the spot. Dare she turn her back to Nathan and kneel down to her friend, it would be over for both of them. "How did you know I was here?"

Nathan smirked once more, "Think you're not being watched? That safe house is a joke and you know it." He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, his hand traveling around her mouth. "It's time to go home, Claire."

And then suddenly, Peter appeared, and Claire could have sworn he materialized out of thin air. He looked furious. He didn't even make eye contact with her. Instead, he kept his vision trained on his brother. "Let her go, Nathan."

"Peter! The hero finally makes an appearance." And Nathan grinned.

"I said let her go."

"Don't you get it, Peter? I have to bring her to Linderman."

"What happened to you?" Peter asked, staring deep into his brother's eyes. "How can you betray me?"

"I woke up." He spat. "Things aren't as black and white as you think."

"Claire has the right to live as much as anyone. You think by hurting her everything will go away?"

"Saving her doesn't save you, Peter." He looked to the sky, ready to rocket into the stars. "But it will save Heidi and the boys."

"_Don't_." Peter said fiercely, locking his hand on Nathan's arm. "Just let her go and end this. We can find a way, we'll work together."

Nathan smirked. He removed his arms from Claire, and she scampered over to the unconscious Zach.

"This isn't over, Peter. You know that. There's no other way." Nathan said. "November eighth is getting steadily closer. What are you going to do when that time comes and your last memory on this earth is knowing you're going to kill millions of people?" Without waiting for a response, Nathan leapt into the air and was gone.

Peter gave his head a shake, and turned his attention to the other two.

Claire had never seen Peter look so angry. He didn't look at her as he scooped Zach up and spat, "Get in the car, Claire."

Claire did as she was told, followed Peter to a blue Nissan Versa and slammed the passenger side door shut. She saw two police cruisers full of officers that were blatantly waiting for a sign that Peter was in trouble. Was he angry at _her_? She watched him in the rear view mirror as he slammed the Versa's back door closed. His mouth was crossed in a scowl, and he didn't speak a word to her as he climbed into the driver's seat and backed down the road. Claire saw the cruisers fall into line behind them.

Ten minutes into the ride back he said, "What were you thinking?"

Claire couldn't believe her ears, "What I've been telling you for the last week! You didn't listen to me, no one did!"

"That's no reason to go gallivanting off by yourselves!"

"We didn't go gallivanting off, we went to talk to Jack!"

"Without anyone. Without a note. Godammit Claire, what's wrong with you?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!"

"I'll talk to you like a child when you act like one."

Claire crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"You could have gotten Zach killed. Do you understand that?"

She hadn't even thought of that. Tears instantly filled her eyes. _Why_ hadn't she thought of that? Zach had no power of his own, no way to protect himself, and she all but handed him to the bad guys on a silver platter. _Zach, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…_ She bit her bottom lip and glanced behind her. He was still out cold.

"Is he going to be okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Peter replied, "You're very lucky."

"If you weren't so wrapped up in Simone, I wouldn't have had to come here alone with Zach!" She shouted to him, angrily wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"You're pissed off at _me_?"

"Yeah, I'm pissed off at _you_."

Peter gave his head a small shake, and kept his eyes on the road. "Matt received a call. They found your mother and brother alive in Utah. They're in protective custody there."

Claire put a hand to her mouth and gave another small sob. "Thank God." She whispered. What had she done? What had she been thinking? Zach could have died and all she was worried about was her own family.

They sat in silence until she whispered while staring at her hands, "Is Nathan right?"

Peter shook his head sadly, "He's brainwashed."

"It's almost November, Peter."

"I know that."

"What if he's right?" She paused, "What if you die?"

"Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"Don't lie to me, please." She said, "When you had your vision, you said… you said I say I'm sorry… sorry for what… what do I have to do that I didn't?"

He sighed, "If I knew I would tell you. The visions always began at the same part. I'm waking up in New York."

"So maybe all we have to do is keep you from New York."

He gave her a small smile. "Maybe it's not that simple."

Claire flopped back against her seat, "There's got to be _something_ we can do. Mohinder was talking about a counterbalance."

"A counterbalance?" He asked, "what could that be?"

"I have a horrible feeling it's Nathan." She said. "You know, two brothers, Romulus, Remus, that whole thing…"

Peter didn't respond. His thoughts drifted back to Nathan, to the way he looked, the way he acted…

There was another pause, and then she whispered, "It was stupid of me to go running off with Zach."

"What's done is done." Peter said, "Let's just go home and get some rest."

"I'm sorr…" She stopped short when she felt the front of the van leap into the air. In seconds, the car came to crash on the ground, completely turned over.

"What happened?!" Claire screamed. "Peter? Did we hit something?" She turned to look at him in the darkness. Her head throbbed, but that was fading, and her hand brushed against something sharp sticking out of her chest. She pulled it out. A shard from the windshield. With a gasp she dropped it on her lap.

He groaned beside her. "Claire? Everyone okay?"

In the small light from the street lamps, Claire saw cuts on his face healing.

Claire unhooked her seatbelt, and fell to the roof of the car. She saw a leg sticking out at an odd angle. Zach.

Peter was getting that feeling again… that shiver down his spine. Someone was here. Her head was on a swivel, and he was sure she felt it too.

"Peter, something's not right…"

"Claire, don't move!"

The doors to the car flew off. And slowly, a shadow began its descent toward them.


	17. Gone

Chapter 16: Gone

Claire felt herself being pulled out of the car by an invisible force. She was face to face with him once again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw both squad cars completely crushed and silent.

Jackie's killer looked exactly as he did that fateful night. That night that brought Peter into her life. Trucker hat, his soulless eyes as dark as mud. Oh yes, she remembered him…

He closed his hand around her throat, and lifted her into the air.

Claire's breath caught in her throat. _I can't move. Why can't I move?_ Her limbs felt like dead weights, and she hung in the air, gasping for breath like some grotesque rag doll.

"Not yet."

It was a second voice, a voice she didn't recognize. Claire tried to move her eye, the tiniest muscle to see the speaker, but could not.

"Stay out of my way." Sylar said, and turned his attention back to Claire.

Her head felt like it was on fire, a searing pain across her forehead. _Oh God, this is it… this is how I die…_

Somehow she knew that she was not going to be okay after this man was done with her, she would not be able to regenerate, and she would have died just because she had been so stubborn. _I'm sorry, Mom… _

"Don't you dare forget who freed you from your prison." The other voice added.

Sylar opened his mouth to reply, but Peter tackled him to ground like a freight train roaring by.

"Get out of here!" Peter yelled to her. "Just go!" He had Sylar pinned to the ground.

Claire was in control of her body again, put found that she couldn't take her eyes off of Sylar. _This bastard killed Jackie. Right here, right in front of you, this is him…_

"CLAIRE!" Peter yelled.

Finally, she moved her gaze to Peter. "I can't leave you, Peter. Zach's still hurt!" She added desperately.

"I'll take care of him. Just run, I'll find you, I promise!" And she believed him. She knew if anyone could find her it would be Peter, she knew he would never stop looking. She gave a small nod, and took off in the direction they had been headed. A man stepped out from the shadows blocking her path. She dodged him, and pushed herself faster.

"I'm afraid not, Claire."

Claire felt multiple pricks in her back. She stopped short, and fell face forward to the ground unconscious.

Peter's brown eyes locked onto Sylar's eyes as the two watched each other intently.

"Round two," Sylar said, "Winner takes all."

Peter had seen Claire go down. He had to get to her, but he had to handle Sylar first. _Hold on Claire, I'm coming…_ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zach start to come around. Sylar had seen it too, and that's the moment Peter chose to go invisible. That's also when he heard the squeal of tires. Claire had been taken. _Godammit_ Peter's hands balled to fists, and he turned his attention to situation at hand.

Sylar straightened and smirked, "That's a wonderful ability, Petrelli. Guess you were the good boy that met Jacques?" He smirked again, "I was never the good boy." He reached out his arms and sent shards of broken window from the car flying in all directions like a protective shield around him. "Come on Petrelli," Sylar called, "Show yourself!"

And Peter felt this new exciting feeling inside of him. Like he could make things move. He was _sure_ he could. It was the same feeling he got when he was in the presence of a special.

Sylar's jaw dropped when the shards of glass around him came to a sudden halt, and turned inward. Peter reappeared just outside the barrier.

"If you think Claire has a great power, you should see mine." He said, reached out his hand and grabbed a shard of glass.

Sylar smirked. "So you can shadow me? Isn't that delightful?"

Peter turned an eye on Zach, "You okay, Zach?"

A slurred "yeah" was heard from the shape sitting on the ground.

"Good," Peter said, and threw him his cell. "Call Matt, tell him to come get us." He turned back to Sylar, "And you're going to tell me where Claire is."

Sylar looked up, "I'm just as anxious to know where she is as you are."

Peter let the shards of glass drop and he leapt at Sylar, his fist connecting with the side of his head. Peter's eyes glazed. _Freeze…_

And just like the glass, what Peter thought happened. Sylar fell to the ground rigid. Peter gave him a swift kick with his foot, and turned to Zach. "When they get here, I'll keep him like this. You keep trying Claire's cell. Maybe she has it with her…"

Peter didn't voice what he was thinking, what he was feeling… the possibility that he'd never see Claire alive again was too painful to put into words.

XXX…


	18. Darkness

Hello my pretties! Sorry for the delay, but I'm seventeen days away from graduating, and my evil professors are burying us poor students with home work, plus looking for a job, and getting my portfolio done, I've fallen behind! I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be out, probably not till April! Sorry! Take care, and thanks for reading. Next time you hear from me, I'll have an Associate in Specialized Technology! Wooo!

Chapter 17: Darkness

Claire awoke and found that her arms and legs were being held down. She opened her eyes and saw that they were strapped to the edges of a bed. _Where the hell am I? _ _No, not again…_ white walls greeted her eyes, and with a sickening realization, she found herself being held in _another_ cell. But this one was different. A small table and chair sat in the corner, a luxury her other cell didn't have. Peter didn't have it either. Where was this place, and how many more were there? Were those horrible nurses here too? She heard a small electric pop, and the single lightbulb in her room blazed into glory, revealing a man standing on the other side of this room's plate glass window. He wore a suit and white fedora, and had a cigar clenched in his teeth. How different he looked from Jack who had surveyed her through the same means.

Claire felt a wave of uneasiness creep up her spine. Whoever the hell this man was bad news, and she knew what he would want from her would be worse.

"So," He said, "You're Claire." It was more of an accusation than a question, and a cruel one at that. His face conveyed no expression, his cheeks puffed in and out in a rhythmic motion as he sucked on the cigar.

"Who are you?" She whispered, her eyes as big as dinner plates now, and a small ache was creeping up into her neck from straining.

"I think by now you must know." He said, "My name is Vincent Linderman.."

Claire had to swallow the bile that was inching up in her throat. According to Jack, this man was her biological father. And now, right here and now, she would have given anything for that to be untruthful. What she wouldn't give to go back in time like Hiro, to let the Haitian erase her memory. Her stupid little fake life that held her in a mundane life was better than the truth. She could have been in her room, chatting merrily on the phone to Zack. And then with a sickening realization, the truth hit her. She wouldn't have known Zack if it wasn't for her ability. Or Peter.

God, Peter… she didn't have long to dwell on the thought of Peter. She had more pressing issues. "What do you want with me?" She asked.

"What everybody wants." Linderman said, "A healthy family. It's been eighteen long years, seventeen since I've seen you, but you're finally home." He smiled, the gold in his mouth glinting in the dim light, "My baby girl."

"So it's true," She whispered, "You're my…"

Linderman gave a brisk nod. "I am your father."

Tears filled Claire's eyes and she turned away. "No you're not." In her present situation, it was easy to resent the two men claiming to be her father. But as she stared at the mob boss through the mirror, all she wanted was the familiar arms of Jack Bennet, even if he had locked her away. The method to his madness seemed genuine, yet she was sure he loved her.

"You might not think so now." Linderman said casually, "I guess Bennet did get attached to you, even if he was following my orders. You always were the daughter he never had."

"Why am I here?" Claire demanded.

Linderman smiled, the gold in his mouth glinting once again, "You're as beautiful as your mother."

Claire's eyes bugged, and despite her best judgment asked, "Is she alive?"

Linderman smiled, "Yes. She's here."

Claire buried her face in her hands, desperately trying to hide her tears. Nothing in her life had been normal, she was even denied the happiness and security of a real family. Now here she was here gaining knowledge that none of her parents were good people. If her mother was here, surely she sided with Linderman?

"Why am I here?" She whispered again.

"Because you're special, Claire. It's time you got involved in the family business."

Claire actually gave a laugh, "The family business? You mean the mob? You're delusional! I would never help you."

Linderman gave a shrug and said, "I wouldn't be so sure. Sleep tight." He turned the light out in her room, and Claire was left in darkness.

XXX

Linderman continued down the hall, and opened a door. He stepped inside and shut it quietly behind him. Nathan Petrelli stood with his back against the wall, and his arms folded, his square jaw set in a stern line.

"You didn't do the job, Petrelli."

Nathan shook his head. "How do you expect me to kill Peter in front of the girl?" Nathan had been rehearsing that line all morning, it was his only solid excuse as to why he didn't follow Linderman's sick bidding.

Linderman looked at him for a moment, and then started to laugh. "That actually makes sense." He chuckled.

Nathan let out a small breath of air he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Now that I have my daughter here, there's no reason why your brother should be a problem for you to handle."

Nathan felt his heart rate increase again, "You have Claire. You have what you want, why can't you just leave Peter alone?"

"Because we know he'll be a pain in my ass while Claire is in my custody. It's your job to finish the task I appointed you. Or would you like to read about your family's deaths in the morning paper? Don't forget what is at stake here, Petrelli."

Nathan made a move as if he was going to hit Linderman, an act the mob boss didn't ignore.

"Don't you dare forget who you are indebted to, Petrelli. I made you and I'll break you if need be."

Nathan turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"You want to know how to get rid of guys like your brother?" Linderman asked. "The only way is to go for their heart."

Nathan didn't acknowledge this sentiment, but walked out the door and let it slam behind him.

"That takes care of him." Linderman said. Any way he'd look at it, one Petrelli brother would end up dead, preferably both. "As for my daughter," he told his associate who had been standing in the corner, listening to the whole conversation, "Break her."

"Already, boss? Shouldn't we give her time to come around?"

"She's strong spirited, that one." He shook his head, "I want it done."

"Yes, Mr. Linderman." The associate said, and vanished.

XXX

It had been hours since Peter returned to the safe house with Sylar in tow. They had confined Sylar to a chair and per Peter's advice, had been barely keeping him conscious. Peter had wasted no time in attempting to interrogate Sylar. Every minute without Claire felt like a knife to his gut.

"Where is she?" Peter asked, and punched Sylar clean in the face.

"Peter, it's no good. He's not talking." Mohinder said, watching as Sylar's head rested on his chest.

"Makes me feel better." Peter grunted, and brushed the hair from his eyes. "Where the hell is Matt?"

Peter needed to get into Sylar's head. He needed to know what he knew, where Claire was… But Sylar being barely conscious had posed a problem for Peter. He wasn't able to hear Sylar's thoughts. He needed Matt to do that dirty work while Peter held him frozen. Mohinder stood ready with the tranquilizers Peter had been able to secure from the local hospital. Funny the things you could do when you were invisible…

"He'll be back any minute, he was dealing with those responsible for Claire leaving."

"At least we know she won't be harmed." Isaac said.

"You think I'm the only one who wants dear sweet Claire dead?" Sylar asked, surprising the group. He gave a strangled laugh and peered into each of their faces. "Who the hell are you people? The Justice League?"

Matt entered the room, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. As his eyes laid upon Sylar for the first time in a long time, his jaw flopped open inspite of himself.

Sylar recognized Matt as well. His blurry eyes held a hint of recognition. "Gonna shoot at me again?" He asked.

"Let's take this bastard down." Matt said.

Peter couldn't agree more. "The tranqs will wear off soon." _Hold on Claire, I'm coming…_

XXX

The roar of the motorcycle was deafening as Hana raced through the streets of Odessa Texas. She was on a mission of revenge, and she had nothing but a name. Ted had been useful, she was sure he was onboard for what they had planned. For bringing these bastards down. They had tagged them like nothing more than cattle, and had done God knows what to them as they slept.

It made her sick; what she had to endure, learning Jack Bennet was _not_ CIA and she had been helping _no one _besides the bastards that harpooned her. Hana bent lower on the bike, rocketing toward her destination, and more importantly, revenge.

XXX

Darkness. Claire sat on her bed in total darkness.

And it was starting to bother her.

She would hear people talking faintly, certain that they were elsewhere, somewhere else in the lab, but what if they were invisible? What if they were sneaking up on her this very moment?

And those small rustling noises… what were they? Rats? Bugs? The thought made her shiver. What if they were crawling up her bed and would invade every inch of her body? For the first time in her life, Claire was certain she was going to die. She knew she couldn't take much more of this mentally. Sitting here alone in the dark would drive her insane. How long had it been? It couldn't have been more than a few hours… could it?

She drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face into them.

_Peter, you promised you'd find me…_

She needed him so bad it hurt. She needed to feel the warmth of his body, the safety of his arms. With him she was safe, and she had been so happy. A tear escaped her eye as she thought of him. When he smiled at her, she knew it was genuine, that he actually cared about her. She knew he wouldn't rest until he found her, and it was that fact that gave her light in the darkness.


	19. Goodbye

Chapter 19: Goodbye

Author's note: SO sorry it took me forever to update! I was planning on writing Simone out, hope I did it tastefully ;)

Hate.

Sylar's mind was so full of hate and destruction that Matt nearly winced as he combed Sylar's memories. Peter was beside Matt too, searching for any clue that would give them Claire's whereabouts. One constant place kept recurring, and that place was Manhattan. Could it be? Could they have brought Claire all the way to New York?

"What's in New York?" Matt demanded, folding his arms.

Sylar looked up at him with hazed eyes and merely smirked. The drugs they had injected him with had did a number on him. He could barely hold his head up, let alone posess the energy needed to access his power. Even talking was a chore. But even in his pathetic state, he sensed Matt's power, and he pounced, like a cheetah stalking an unsuspecting gazelle. "What an amazing ability…"

"Answer the question, you piece of shit!" Peter yelled. He ran his hands through his hair again, his patented stress reliever. Too bad it wasn't working. Every second of their precious time that Sylar wasted time they could be spent devising a plan to get Claire back.

Sylar turned his gaze to Peter. Oh, he remembered him… the hero that had stopped him from becoming near invincible. He should have killed this idiot at the high school and been done with the little bitch. It would have saved him a lot of time and trouble. "The Politician's brother. Oh, how they talked about you when they thought I couldn't hear… funny how we remember things, isn't it? After November 8th, nothing will matter anymore anyway. You know all about that, don't you?" Sylar asked Peter.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peter said.

"Ka-BOOM." Sylar said with a smirk.

Simone couldn't take much more of this. She needed to get Peter away from this horrible man. This man was dangerous, he had kidnapped Claire and had killed people.

"Come on," Simone whispered, and pulled Peter away.

XXX

Hiro sat idly in the corner, staring at the man who had killed Charlie. He never really wondered what he would do if he was face to face with him, frankly he couldn't understand how there could be so much hate in the world. But here he was, face to face with a murderer.

The murderer of the girl he loved.

Hiro only looked away when Isaac put his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Hiro whispered with a small shake of his head. "That man…"

"He killed your friend." Isaac said.

"Yes." Hiro replied. "I don't know how to feel." He frowned, "Part of me wants revenge, and the other part of me is broken."

Isaac frowned too and said, "I can't tell you how to feel, Hiro. No one can. Just don't let your feelings for that piece of filth change who you are."

Hiro didn't respond. The look on his face made Isaac understand that words could only say so much.

XXX

Peter sat down on the ground, pulled his knees to his chest, and buried his hands in his hair. Simone knelt next to him, burying her face in his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

Once upon a time, having Simone clinging to him would have made Peter's heart race. Now it did nearly nothing. He was glad she was there for him, yet he needed to be alone. He needed to think. He needed Claire.

"I don't know." Peter whispered. "I _need_ her, Simone." He looked up into her face. "I… I can't think straight without her here. I…" He stared down at his hands. _She's gone, she's gone… how could I have let her be taken like that? _

Simone rubbed his shoulders, "Don't beat yourself up."

"She _trusted_ me." And he had let her down. All the promises he had made her didn't equal crap if he couldn't be there for her when she really needed it. He had spent his time with her making her waffles. Waffles. He had made her waffles when he should have been telling her---

"Peter, it will be okay." Simone said, interrupting his thoughts.

"How do you know that?" He asked, and looked up into her face. _Just shut up, Simone._ _You can't tell me that. You have no answers…_ he was shocked at his harsh thoughts about her. She was here trying to comfort him, yet every word out of her mouth disgusted him. _What the hell is happening to me? This is Simone. You love her. But did he anymore?_ "How do you…" His voice trailed off when his eyes focused on something very disturbing behind Simone. It was a painting of Isaac's, and it depicted a young man with dark hair so untidy it partially covered his eyes, and he was cradling a young blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform. A thin trail of blood ran from her mouth and pooled on his shirt. He appeared to be in agony.

"Peter, what…" She followed his gaze and closed her eyes in despair, "You weren't supposed to see that."

Peter got to his feet, and inspected the painting closer. His eyes were inches from the canvas, so close he could make out Isaac's furious brush strokes. "What is this?" He asked.

It was more of a rhetorical question than anything, was he to believe he would be meeting a future where Claire was dead? And as Simone stood there, looking guilty and sympathetic, he found himself feeling very betrayed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to scare you…"

Now he was downright pissed off. How… how _DARE _she keep this from him? And Isaac… what the hell was his deal? "Was this between you and Isaac? Huh? A cozy little secret?"

Her eyes snapped to him, from sympathetic to angry in a second. "What?"

"Tell me the truth, Simone. Did Isaac show you this?"

Simone planted her hands on her hips, and tilted her head skyward for a second, her eyes closed before reeling on him. "Peter, I know you're upset so I'm not even going to answer that."

"Dammit, Simone, do you have any idea what this means…"

"Yes, he showed me the damn painting, Peter!" She yelled. "But don't you try and use this as an excuse to leave me because you love that girl!" She shouted, tears glittering in her eyes, and her voice trembling slightly.

Silence. The room was silent. Peter looked down at the floor, and Simone stood watching him, tears trailing down her face now, her chest heaving. "It's true, isn't it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Simone."

"Don't even try it." She demanded, "You haven't looked at me in days. You…" Her voice trailed off, she crossed her arms and avoided his gaze.

"You should have told me about the painting."

"What good would it have done?"

Peter didn't answer, he wasn't even sure if there was an answer to her question. "You know his paintings come true." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I know you're scared, I was just trying to protect you. I love you, Peter. You've been through so much, I just…" She whispered, "I know you're scared of losing her. I know, because you were scared of losing me once."

Peter walked to her, and cupped her face in his hands. Her light blue eyes met his, and he drank in her island beauty for a second longer. Simone deserved a happiness he could no longer provide. He brought his hands down to her shoulders, "Goodbye, Simone." He said softly.

He turned to walk away, but she reached out and caught him by the arm. "I need to hear it." She said, her eyes burning into his eyes, "I need to hear that you don't love me anymore…"

"I could never hate you, Simone." He said, "I just don't love you the way I used to."

She buried her face in her hands. Peter hated that he made her feel that way, but it was no good for either of them to go on living a lie. He knew shortly she would be wrapped in Isaac's arms, and with a last look of sympathy, Peter let her be.

XXX

There had been a commotion outside that roused Jack Bennet from his sleep, and now he knew for a fact that Claire was in danger more than ever. Linderman was close on her heels, worse case scenario that he had her in his grasp. It was agony hearing the world going on outside his prison walls, and he was here, helpless. There had been silence followed by sirens, and now silence again. And that's when he heard the officers quizzed yelps about their cell phones acting oddly. About their server crashing. And Jack Bennet knew he would have to attone for his sins.


	20. Mother's Day

Chapter 20: Mother's Day

There was a change in the air. The melancholy sadness was now corrupted with tension, and anger. She had arrived.

"Have you come to kill me, Hana?" Jack asked, his eyes down on his lap, but his words directed to the leather-clad woman in the doorway.

Hana Gitelman arched a brow, and walked toward him, stopping when she reached the bars on his cell.

"Kill a CIA agent?" She asked ruthlessly.

"I lied to you and I'm sorry. I've done terrible things, I was blind…" He confessed, and for a second it touched a nerve in her. It sounded so sincere.

_FOCUS_.

_Remember what you're here for, what he did to you…_

"And now you see?" She asked.

"I'm in here, aren't I? I'm a father…"

"And that makes everything forgivable?"

"No, nothing will ever do that. It's just to make you understand. My daughter, Claire… she's in terrible danger. If Linderman gets a hold of her…" He didn't finish the sentence. He couldn't. If Linderman did get Claire, she was as good as dead. He looked into her eyes, and it touched another nerve. He was so desperate… and pathetic. This was not the man that had given her orders before.

Hana held up her hand. "Are you asking for my help?"

"Yes, Hana. I need you to rescue my daughter."

Hana turned away from him on her heel, her back to him. Jack could tell she was deep in thought. Without a word, she spun back around, and pulled the collar of her jumpsuit away from her neck, showing the two incision marks. "I want answers."

"I'll tell you whatever I know, I swear it… as long as you rescue my little girl."

"You're still ordering me?" She asked incredulously.

"Please," He begged, "There's no time to waste. I know you have a contact. Retrieving my daughter should be no sweat for someone with your capabilities."

"Fine." Hana said, "I'll get your daughter. I will rescue her from a life of lies. I will rescue _her_ from _you_. But no one will rescue _you_ from _me_. After I get my answers, you die."

XXX

Claire was almost sure she would lose her mind. That this was the way she would die, that no one would ever be able to find her.

And then the room illuminated once more.

A man with a long crooked nose sat beside her on her bed, and Claire would have jumped away in fright if she had been able to.

He merely grinned at her expression.

"Who are you?" She cried.

"I'm a friend. Looks like you can use one about now, so here I am. And might I say, Claire, you're more beautiful than Mr. Bennet and Peter did you justice."

"You know Peter?" She asked.

"At the other lab. I worked with him, helped him harness his powers."

Claire tried to think. She remembered Peter saying something… "Are you Jacques?"

"The one and only."

"You helped him harness his powers? So you showed him how to prevent himself from exploding?"

Jacques looked deep into her eyes, and turned away from her. It was like someone had flicked a switch, the sudden happy, chattiness in this man died instantly.

And then the familiar pit in her stomach returned, and she stared at his turned back. "You didn't, did you?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Could he possibly not even know?

"Peter's getting visions that he's going to explode in New York. He needs a counter agent to stop the explosion…"

"You're not supposed to know about that." He said solemnly. He sighed heavily.

"So you knew." She said. "You played him this whole time!"

"It's time for a change, Claire. What Mister Linderman has in store will make this world a better place."

"And Peter?"

"It's out of my hands." He said softly, and he did sound remorseful.

"Linderman is NOT God! He can't pick and chose who he wants to live and who he wants to die!"

"Unlike you?" Jacques asked with smirk, "the girl who can walk through fire? Fantastic as that is, Claire, you're a hypocrite."

"I never asked for this." She spat.

"Oh Claire, don't you see? This place is designed for people like you. We're designing a world just for people like you, so you could be normal. Mr. Linderman has a fantastic plan, and I think if you'd let me explain it to you, if you'd open your mind just a little bit, you could live in a world where you could be Homecoming Queen, and you wouldn't have to be afraid."

A few tears trailed out of Claire's eyes and down her face. To be normal. To have a normal life, to go to sleep each night knowing that everything was right with the world. That was the dream she had before she met Peter and the rest. She knew who she was now, Peter had helped her find it, and she wasn't going to let anyone brainwash her into a false sense of security. "That sounds nice." Claire said.

Jacques beamed.

"But you're a few months too late. I'm not a normal girl and I never will be, and that's fine. But I know what I have to do, and you won't stop me. I will save Peter."

Jacques gave his head a shake, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

And then it all made sense. Claire finally understood. It was all so simple, yet… She could do anything she wanted. She could walk through fire and not get burned, she could jump off oil rigs and live to tell the tale. She could… _stop an exploding man._ _Save the cheerleader, save the world… _it all came down to one simple fact.

_I'm the counter-agent._

"It's me." She whispered.

"Sorry?" Jacques asked, studying her oddly.

Claire gave a small smile, "It's nothing…"

_Think Bennet, think… how to get your ass out of here…_

"Come, Claire." Jacques said, "There's someone I want you to meet. Someone who may change your mind."

XXX

"YATTA!"

The excited cry echoed through out the safe house. Hiro ran throughout the house, carefully avoiding the room where Sylar was being kept, his arms raised. "My power has returned!"

Peter grinned at him, "I knew it would. Which is great, because we're headed to New York."

Hiro looked at him questioningly, "Claire?"

"It's where she's being held. Manhattan."

"Manhattan very big." Hiro replied.

"Peter, you have to stay out of Manhattan." Matt said, "We will take care of Claire."

"No." Peter said sternly, "Look, she's my responsibility, I have to save her."

"And why is she your responsibility?" Matt cocked a brow, and crossed his arms.

"Because I'm the reason she was taken." Peter replied.

"Look," Matt said with a shake of his head, "I know you care about her, we all know you care about her. But it's _my_ responsibility to protect life. And if you're all set to go nuclear and kill everyone in new York, it's _my_ responsibility to stop that from happening."

Peter's shoulders slumped. Everything Matt said was true. He couldn't kill thousands of people just to see her face again.

"Peter," Matt said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "If you explode, why not be right next to a homicidal maniac? Stay here, and watch Sylar."

Peter looked up into Matt's face. "Take care of her." He said. "Swear it."

"I will," Matt said, "I swear."

XXX

Claire followed Jacques down the hall, walking past numerous white doors almost indistinguishable from the surroundings. She also past a few plate glass windows that looked into other cells. How many had been here? She didn't want to know. She didn't want to know what these people had done to others. Now she had to keep alert and try and devise some way to get the hell out of here and to Peter.

"Ah, here we are." Jacques said cheerfully, and stopped before a plate glass window.

Out of the corner of her eye, Claire saw the outline of figures in the room. She didn't want to look in, she didn't want to know who else was here…

"Claire, look in."

"Why?" She asked, her attention on him. "Why are you doing this?"

"So you could meet your mother." He said.

Claire drew in a breath, and closed her eyes. "I was told she was dead."

"I assure you she's very much alive."

Claire drew in a gasp as she opened her eyes, and peered into the room. Tears instantly filled her eyes. No. Please, no…

A harem of nurses rummaged around this room, it appeared to be a recreation room with various objects; metal spoons, baby blocks, and ceramic plates.

"See that one over in the corner, bending the spoons with her mind? That's her. She's our flagship nurse, oh she was fantastic, Claire, as I'm told, your father fell for her, he found her living over in England, brought her home and with her blood, created all of our nurses." He smiled, "They had you of course, first."

"And this…" Claire said, "This is where he keeps her?" Her mind was spinning, the whole damn room was spinning.

_This isn't real… how could this be real?_

And yet, she couldn't take her eyes of the woman in the muslim garb, picking up one spoon after another, and bending it in half.

"Mom?" Claire asked in spite of herself.

And Claire was sure, for a split second, the woman's eyes flicked off of the spoon, and met hers.

Claire felt a sharp pain in her heart.

_It's true. This is her, this is your biological mother. She's here, right in front of you. You wanted to know who she was your whole life and here she is._

She was nothing what Claire had expected, she always envisioned this fantasy of the phone ringing one day, and her real mom to be on the other end, wanting to meet her, take her shopping, talk with her.

"Do you want to meet her?" Jacques asked.

"Can she understand me?" Claire asked immediately.

Jacques opened the door to the room, "Find out for yourself."

Claire stared at the open door. This could be the only chance she ever got to speak with her real mother. She took a step forward, and then her feet fell into rhythm, and she was walking forward, over to the woman.

The other nurses turned to her as she walked by, and watched her hungrily. Claire stopped in front of the woman, who didn't so much as look up at her.

"Excuse me," Claire started.

The woman continued to ignore her.

"Hello?"

No response.

Claire closed her eyes and whispered, "Mom?"

CLANG.

The spoon the woman had been manipulating fell to the floor, and she looked up at Claire, with tears in her eyes. Claire's eyes locked onto hers, and she lowered herself next to the woman. "Are you my mother?"

The woman reached out a hand and cupped Claire's face.

"Can you talk?" Claire asked.

The woman stared at her oddly.

"Speak?" Claire asked.

"She was mute when I found her." A voice said behind them.

Claire turned and found Linderman standing behind them. He chuckled as the woman got to her feet, ran to Linderman, and kissed him.

"And you love her?" Claire asked. "How can you love her and treat her like this?"

"Because she's happy in here with the others." Linderman replied. "Why deny her of that? She's longed for you every day, my darling daughter. If you leave her now, I hate to think of what would happen to her."

Claire felt tears well in hr eyes and turned away. "You can't use me like this."

Linderman chuckled again, "I'm not doing anything."

"Peter…"

"Peter is a lost cause. No one can stop what is going to happen to him. I need you for the recovery. Many lives will be tarnished. They will need me and my power. You will be my right hand woman and collect my debts. You will be my invincible assassin. Together we will heal a broken city. You will be great, Claire. And Jacques will show you how."


	21. Save the World

Wow, I'm so sorry it took me this long to get this last chapter out. I never intended to take this long to finish this story! A short epilogue will follow this. Thank you all for your support, the feed back has been great! There are a few chapters I'd love to revise if I find time... thanks again! 

Chapter 21: Save the World

"I'm so glad you have decided to join our cause." Linderman said as he and a few nurses escorted Claire back to her cell.

"Yet I'm back here." She said.

"In time." Linderman replied with a hand on her shoulder, "Comes trust. Good night." He said as the nurses locked her door and they strode off down the hall.

_Join his cause… yeah, over my dead body…_ Claire didn't plan on helping Linderman in any way.

A body moved in front of her plate glass window. Claire's blood ran cold. She'd know that scowl anywhere, that square jaw… it was Nathan. He stood before her, studying her harshly.

"YOU!" She screamed, her eyes full of hate.

He looked up at her. "Don't look at me like that, kid."

"Nathan, it's obvious you don't care about me, but please help Peter."

Nathan avoided her eyes.

"He's your brother. You love him, if you don't help him, he'll die!"

"No one can help Peter." He said hollowly.

"I can!"

His eyes snapped to her again.

"_I_ can help him! Nathan, please!"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Jacques materialized beside Claire. His hand was on a woman who materialized with him. "Will both of you shut your bloody big gaping pie holes?"

The female, a tall leather clad woman with brown hair said not a word, but flicked her eyes to the ceiling. "That should keep them busy. I downloaded a virus into Linderman's security software."

Jacques beamed, "The naked dancing Pandas?"

The woman gave him a smirk.

Jacques's grin grew wider. "You're quite a woman, Hana!"

The woman known as Hana rounded on Claire, "Claire Bennet?"

Claire gave a brisk nod. "Who are you?"

"My name's Hana Gittelman. I'm someone your father played for a fool."

Claire didn't know how to respond to this, so she said nothing at all. Jack Bennet did a lot of bad things, but…

But weren't they all to keep you safe? Claire shook her head, there would be time for that later.

Hana looked up at Nathan. "The politician? And how does he play into this?"

"If you haven't noticed, our young Nathan hasn't alerted the others to our presence, so it's safe to say he's on our side."

Claire snapped her head to Nathan again. His stern jaw was clenched, as if he was fighting a moral balance within himself.

"You're going to help me?" Claire asked aloud.

"I told you I was a friend of Peter's, didn't I?" Jacques said, "Just as Linderman has plans, so do we. Linderman wants the Petrelli brothers dead, and wants you on his side. It's our job to keep you all fantastic and good. Time for the puppet to become the puppet master."

Nathan swore under his breath, "Don't you get it? Don't any of you get it? I have a family that is going to die if I don't do what Linderman wants! Save the cheerleader, save the world, but who will save my wife and kids?"

Jacques turned to him, "I need time."

"I don't have time." Nathan said quickly. "You do what you have to, and so will I."

"Nathan…" Claire started.

"Go. While you still can." He said, and stepped aside.

"Come with us." Claire urged Nathan.

Nathan grabbed Claire by the arm, and searched her eyes, "What do you mean you can help him?"

Claire wretched her arm free and snarled, "When your brother explodes, he needs something to counteract it, to stop him from exploding. That counteraction is _me_."

Nathan searched her eyes once more, and then stepped aside once again. "Then you have no time to waste."

"You're as good as dead here." Claire said.

"I scrambled the surveillance they have at your house." Hana said. "Another virus."

Jacques gave a little wave, "Think of it as a victory present. Should be enough time to get your family far away."

Nathan said not a word, but hurried down the hall.

"After the congressman, ladies." Jacques said.

"My mother…" Claire said, "I want to bring her with us."

"You and I both know there is no place for her out there." Jacques said, "I'm sorry…"

"We have to move!" Hana yelled, and grabbed both Jacques and Claire by the arm, and hurtled with them down the hallway.

XXX

Once free of the compound, Claire jerked her arm away from Jacques, her eyes like daggers. How could he? How could this two faced lying scum bag wretch her away from her mother? "Why did you do that? Why did you bring me to her just to leave her behind?"

Jacques sighed softly, "She's not your mother, Claire."

And Claire felt like a deflated balloon. Like the one thing she wanted most in this world had been dangling right in front of her and was then snatched away. Claire searched his eyes, "What?"

"She's not your mother. _I_ knew your mother, and that _thing_ inside is not her."

Claire felt tears well in her eyes again. "But she knew me…"

"She knew you because it's what Linderman wanted. Those nurses in there are nothing more than drones. They live and breathe orders. It is all they know, it is all they have ever known. They don't think or act independently, Linderman makes sure of that."

Claire was silent a moment.. "So, she's…?"

"Later," He said, with a hand on her shoulder, "We'll visit her grave together."

Claire bit back tears. For a glorious moment, she thought her mother was alive and well again. "But you knew her?"

"Oh yes," He said with a smile, "I swear you're just as beautiful as she was." He said, "She loved you, and you loved her, and that's all I can tell you right now. We have to find Peter."

Back to reality. The cold hard truth bit Claire in the back, a nasty little reminder of what lay in store.

"The politician went that way." Hana interrupted.

XXX

"I've got it!" Mohinder cried. "So simple, it's ingenious, it's brilliant!"

The sudden outburst from the geneticist caused a jump from the others.

"What?" Peter asked. He had been sitting, watching Sylar sleep in his drugged state.

"We've had it all wrong, Peter! You have to get to New York, you have to be near Claire to counteract the explosion!"

Peter turned to Hiro. He was the only one who could get them right where they needed to be in time. "Can you…?"

"I always wanted to see Manhattan." Ando replied.

Hiro gave a short nod.

Xxx

Matt couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Peter Petrelli and Hiro materialize right before him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded. Hiro had vanished, most likely to retrieve the others.

"Claire can stop me from exploding."

"Interesting." Matt said, "How're you feeling?"

Peter shrugged. "As good as can be, considering…"

Matt grabbed his walkie, "HQ, any sighting of the girl?"

"Negative."

Matt shook his head, "We have outposts all over the city for Claire."

And then it happened. Peter felt the sudden jolt go up his spine, felt a wave of heat emitting from his body. And he looked down at his hands. They were becoming a bright orange color, and he felt himself beginning to sweat.

Peter put a hand to his head, "Oh God, I don't feel so good."

"Sit down," Mohinder suggested, (Matt jumped when he heard his voice) and lead him to a bench.

"No, all of you get away from me, evacuate the city!"

And that's when they heard the pounding of sneakers on the city pavement, and saw the girl in the cheerleading outfit racing toward them. Claire Bennet was right on time.

"Thank God!" Matt cried, and turned to Peter, "She's here!"

She was the last thing he saw before his eyes glazed over. All he could see was deep red. _No, Claire, get out of here!_

"I have to save him!" Claire screamed, and raced over to him. She cupped his face in her hands, and saw nothing in his eyes but flames. "It's happening…" She had to think fast. She grabbed his hands, and they were bright red and white hot. She dropped them out of pure reflex, but grabbed them again. She looked up into Peter's eyes, and it was like he was a shell, he stared straight ahead, those horrible flames licking his pupils. It was up to her now.

Matt's cop instincts kicked in, "Good luck, Claire." He grabbed Mohinder by the arm. "Get back, everyone, give them some room…"

Claire's hands were clamped onto Peter. It was hot. Horribly hot, and the heat was drifting up her arms, making her sweat, causing her arm to tremble. But she didn't dare break contact, not after flashes of light danced before her eyes, not even after her head felt too heavy to hold up.

"Oh…" Claire whispered, fastening a hand to her head. "I feel dizzy." Even that was a struggle.

"Will this work?" Matt asked.

"It has to." Mohinder said.

Peter seemed to snap back into his body, and he lowered his head, staring down at the small girl holding onto him, and his hands.

And then it happened. Peter looked down at his hands. They were glowing, and then it came from deep inside of him, a low growl, signaling that this was the end. And all he could think was of everyone else. "Get away!" He screamed, "Save her!" he felt like he was bursting at the seams, and he jerked himself from her grasp so hard that it sent her to the pavement… and he screamed as his body became alight with bright red flames. And through this madness, all he saw was Claire back on her feet, running toward him.

"STAY AWAY!" He tried to say, but all he could do was scream in agony. She threw herself at him, the force of her body against his nearly knocking him over. And she circled her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, desperately getting every inch of her body to touch him.

At first, there was nothing, and then Claire started to scream too. She had never felt pain like this before, every inch of her skin that was touching Peter felt like it was melting from her bones.

Matt didn't know how much longer he could stand this, the both of them embraced, screaming at the top of their lungs. This isn't going to work. He put a hand on his gun, ready to put Peter out of his misery.

And then it happened.

In those bright red flames glowed a thin blue light from Claire, almost like a blanket, and it was devouring the red flames. Fast at first, but steadily declining as Claire hung onto consciousness.

"Claire, stay awake, you can do it!" Isaac cried.

Sweating, Claire dug her nails into Peter's skin. The blue light was strong, it covered the two of them in an electric haze, and they had stopped screaming.

But she was beyond the point of exhaustion. Her body was shutting down, and there was not a damn thing she could do to stop it. With a final burst of energy, she raised her eyes to Peter's. "I'm sorry." She mouthed as she collapsed, and as she fell, she took what was left of her blue energy.

But a strong arm caught her before she hit the ground.

The light was gone, and everything was calm, and quiet. And the young girl that had saved millions of lives slept.

"Claire," Peter whispered, his eyes examining her. A thin trail of blood oozed from the side of her mouth. He looked up at all of the heroes standing around him. "Why didn't you stop her?" He demanded.

"She was the counteracting agent needed." Mohinder said solemnly.

Peter closed his eyes in disbelief. No. No this was too cruel. God wouldn't let Claire die while he lived. He wouldn't. "It was too much for her. It was just too much."

Mohinder bent down to Claire, and felt her wrist for a pulse. "Peter, she has a pulse. I think she's just unconscious."

And then Peter felt a slight movement in his arms. He looked down, and seeing her eyes open was the most beautiful sight for him in days. "Claire!"

She smiled weakly up at him, "You're okay."

"Thanks to you." He said.

They both smiled at each other.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked.

He nodded, "Everyone's fine."

Claire sat up, and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, burying her face in his shoulder. It felt so good to be near him again, to feel his body, to feel his heart beat… She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her.

She felt his heart race increase.

"Peter," She said, and brushed her hand across his cheek. "I can feel your heart." She whispered, and draped her hand down across his chest.

"I can feel yours too." He said.

Their gazes drifted to each other's lips. Claire locked her hands around his neck, and he leaned in, and their lips lightly brushed against each other's. Soft at first, and then more passionate.

They only broke away when they heard jeering cat calls from the group. Claire looked up and saw them all watching her: Isaac's grin, Hiro's thumbs up, Ando's warm smile, Matt's wink, and Zach was cheering the loudest. Her gaze then landed on Simone, who looked extremely upset.

Peter saw her too. "Simone," He said.

She gave her head a shake, and rested her head on Isaac's shoulder.

"Simone, I…" Peter started, and then turned back to Claire. "I don't know what to say."

Claire rested her forehead on his. "Go to her."

Peter shook his head, "Why? She has Isaac, and I have you."

Claire reached her hand up and ruffled Peter's bangs. "You're bleeding!"

Peter stuck his hand up to his forehead, and his fingers came away slick with blood. "It's clotting… probably just leave a scar…" He looked around the group and saw that Hiro wasn't among them.

"Hiro?"

"Yes?" Hiro smiled down at him.

"Let's go home."

Xxx

"What're you going to do with him?" Claire asked Peter as they walked up to the door of the safe house.

"Wait," Isaac said, grabbing Peter's shoulder. He turned to Hiro who had an out of character expressionless face.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Claire, wait outside." Isaac told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Sylar's dead in there. I painted it three days ago."

There was a pause between them and then she said, "I want to see him."

"No, Claire…" Peter started.

"What did I tell you?" Claire asked. "I'm not a child. I can handle it. He killed Jackie, Peter."

Peter let go of her arm, and she walked inside.

Sylar sat slumped over in the chair, his chin resting on his chest. Peter walked over to him, and lifted his head. A thin deep gash was in his throat, and the front of his shirt was covered in dried blood that pooled at his feet.

"Looks like he was stabbed," Isaac said. He once again turned to Hiro, who was busy chatting away with Mohinder.

It then became an unspoken truce between all of them.

Claire stared down at the body. He can't hurt anybody else… it's over… one small tear escaped her eye and trailed down her face.

That was the last she would give him.

The end


End file.
